the only exception
by maranoismylife
Summary: Elsa Winters just left her home after finding her fiance in bed with somebody else. Now, she has no choice but to look for a roomate. She soon finds herself rooming with three guys,one who she cant help herself from falling for.
1. Chapter 1

''and finally this is the kitchen'' Elsa's eyes wondered around the rather crowded, yet colorful kitchen that screamed _Men_ all over it. Some dishes were stacked up on the sink, the counter filled with junk such as a bag full of hockey sticks and running shoes filled with mud; she had to cringe her nose at that.

The two men examined her from the corner of the room, their eyes watching her every move. Had they not been desperate to pay the bills, they would've never in their mind agreed to a fourth roommate. But they were running low on cash, and despite having their own jobs, they found themselves advertising their apartment online.

''It's a bit of a mess'' A schrony, tall guy chuckled. He was clearly embarrassed. ''Sorry, we didn't have much time to clean up. We just got home from hockey practice''

Elsa walked back to them, forcing a slight smile. ''its fine, I really like it here… Hiccup, was it?''

The name was strange, but he seemed decent enough.

Hiccup nodded his head, sticking his hands into his jacket's pockets. ''Yeah, and I'm glad you do. We could use a feminine touch around here''

''So enough chit chat, let's settle this already'' the taller and more built, dark haired guy smirked. He seemed rather arrogant and mischievous. ''You can move in tomorrow''

''Flynn!'' Hiccup growled, rolling his eyes.

''What? She needs a home and we need to pay the rent!''

Elsa chuckled, amused. ''don't you guys want to look at my resume before you let a complete stranger move into your home?''

She begin opening her pricey purse, and pulled out a piece of paper.

''What's there to know? Your name is Elisa, you have a job and you're willing to live with three guys''

''My name is Elsa, I have a career and I'm pretty desperate at this point'' She handed Hiccup the paper, his eyes scanning rapidly through it and his eyes widening.

''wow… this is impressive. So you're an elementary teacher with a major in business?''

''yeah, my dad owns this huge company and he wanted me to be the CEO, but I wanted to help kids. And well, here I am''

Flynn leaned on the counter, his eyebrow rising. ''wait, so if you're dad is rich, why don't you just live with him?''

Hiccup punched his friend in the arm at this point, annoyed.

Elsa let out a stiff laugh, swallowing in the pain that had flooded through her not so long ago. ''I just want to be independent and not have to rely on my parents, you know?''

Flynn shifted uncomfortably while staring down at his feet, Hiccup agreeing with a small grin.

''Yeah, my dad wanted me to become a boxer. You can tell why it didn't work out''

They both shared a laugh, causing Flynn to flash a smirk.

In that moment, there was a soft rattle of keys and the door burst open.

Elsa's eyes turned to the direction of the sudden noise and then she saw him.

His snow white hair went all directions as his pale fingers ran through them. His pink lips slightly parted and his ocean blue eyes glimpsing around the living room. He wore a blue hoodie and plain jeans, but a big bag was slouched over his shoulder.

He must've just come home from hockey practice too, Elsa thought to herself, and her cheeks fluttered as his eyes landed directly on hers.

The room fell into dead silence, silence that had not been there ever since she had arrived over half an hour ago.

''Whose this?'' he asked, pure confusion spread throughout his face as he set down his bag on the floor.

Elsa turned to Flynn and Hiccup, also questioning everything that was going on. She had was sure that the third guy would've known she was coming around to look at the apartment, unless his roommates where keeping it from him for a reason.

But that would be ridiculous; she was sure nobody would be stupid enough to do something like that.

''Oh hey, Jack'' Hiccup let out a nervous laugh. ''this is Elsa, she's looking to be our roommate''

The so called Jack guy didn't seem so pleased as he took a deep sigh. ''this is why you left practice early? So that you could come meet the roommate you never told me we were getting?''

His voice was so livid and his eyes were glaring so deeply that Elsa was sure that they could see right through each of them.

She was so uncomfortable and wasn't sure what to do at the moment, so she did what her father had always taught her to do in those situations.

''My name is Elsa Winters,'' she walked up to him, extending her hand.

He stared down at it, before hesitantly shaking it. ''Jack Frost''

''It's a pleasure to meet you,'' she beamed, trying her hardest to sound sincere. She really wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into at this point.

His face seemed to slightly lighten up, as he stared at anything but her.

Elsa couldn't blame him; there was nothing special about her platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes and a floral dress.

''Same.''

He turned to Flynn and Hiccup, who were now sitting on the large brown couch. Flynn's legs were placed on top of the coffee table in front of them with his arms crossed, while Hiccup made sure to act as innocent as possible.

''I'm sorry my roommates took time out of your day, but we don't need anybody else in this apartment. Thanks for coming by''

This seemed to surprise her and his friends, as their eyes widen. Flynn and Hiccup rapidly stood, running to her side.

''Dude, we told you that we would eventually need to get a roommate and we found one'' Flynn tried to reason.

Hiccup bowed his head. ''Plus, Elsa's really nice. I'm sure you'd like her if you got to know her''

Jack rolled his eyes, Elsa nervously pulling on her side braid. ''Can we please talk about this in private?''

Before anybody could say anything, Elsa decided that she had had enough. So she simply began walking towards the door, biting her lip and fighting the urge to let them notice her frown and slight tears forming in her eyes.

Her parents didn't want her back; not after she had abandoned their family company for a middle wage job.

Anna was at college with her own roommate and happy, and Elsa would never want to bother her with some silly problems.

Her best friend and full time model, Rapunzel, had done so much for her already and Elsa didn't want to ask for any more.

And her ex fiancée was probably off too busy laying in bed with someone else.

She knew how hard it was for her to find a place, but this one although messy and chaotic, brought a feeling she hadn't gotten in such a long time; a feeling of home.

So with the small dignity left in her, she grinned and held tightly onto the door handle. Sleeping in a hotel again couldn't be so bad again.

''its okay, I don't want to cause conflict. Thank you again, Flynn and Hiccup.''

Her eyes connected once again with Jack's, who's quickly changed to guilt.

''Goodbye, Jack''

And so she walked out and closed the door behind her, before finally breaking down into the tears in the middle of the hall. She wasn't sure why she was crying so much; maybe because she had found a great place that couldn't be for her, or maybe because she thought she could have a second chance to start over.

A chance to start without him; the one who broke, burned and shattered her and didn't care enough to chase after her.

And she had trusted him with so much; that was the worst part.

She walked out into the empty apartments surrounding her and she found herself grateful to not see anybody out there. It was enough that she was crying like a pathetic girl, and she didn't need somebody else to see her so vulnerable; she knew she would never after him.

''Wait!'' A male voice cried out as Elsa stepped into her car and turned on the engine.

He ran to her car, his palm resting on the window to her side.

She pulled down the window, and stared up at him.

The autumn skies seem to make him glow.

''Jack?''

''You don't have anywhere else to go do you?'' he asked.

Elsa felt her jaw drop, turning her gaze down and playing with her fingers. ''No,''

''do you want to talk about it?'' He genuinely seemed to care, but she was much too hurt. She needed time.

''Not really,''

He sent her a smile, a real smile that she hadn't seen from him just yet and her stomach seemed to turn at the sight of it.

''You should probably go pick up your stuff. I mean you don't wanna come into your new apartment empty handed, right?'' Jack smirked, and she let out a laugh.

''Right.'' For some reason, she found herself wanting to stare into those eyes of him for as much as she could. ''I guess I'll be back. Thank you so much''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''No problem''

He sent her one more smile and began walking back towards the apartment, but there was something stuck in Elsa's mind.

''Jack?''

He turned around.

''How did you know?''

''Know what?''

Elsa bit her lower lip. ''that I had nowhere to go''

He ran his fingers through his hair. ''I could see it in your eyes''


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I just want to start out by saying Oh my gosh! Like Literally I didn't expect 20 of you to follow my story so quick, like honestly, thank you guys so much! Also, many of you were reviewing about the possibilities of Elsa being pregnant :p and no she's not, she's just very emotional lol.**

Chapter 2

''I still don't get why you can't just come live with me'' Rapunzel whined, following her best friend down the narrow like hallway with shopping bag in her hands. ''Instead of three random guys.''

Elsa smirked, as they both stopped in front of her new apartment.

She placed down her own shopping bags, pulling out some keys from her purse.

''Come on, Zel. I already told you, you've done so much for me already. Plus, they're not so bad''

The twenty one year old chuckled. ''That's what I said about Eric, and then I took it back a month later'' she said referring to her ex-boyfriend from two years ago.

Apparently, at nineteen, Eric was a slob and refused to clean after himself; who knew?

Elsa hesitantly opened the door to the apartment, not knowing how Rapunzel would react.

After all, the beauty had been her best friend for years now and she wanted her approval of her new place. Her roommates, not really, but the apartment, yes.

They both gradually walked in, Rapunzel's eyes wondering around the clean, colorful living room (''Flynn, pick up the mess you made with the popcorn!" ''Fine, _mom_!'') While slowly placing her bags down on the wooden floor.

Elsa closed the door behind them, a weak smile plastered on her face as she walked to the blond haired girl.

Rapunzel bit her glossy lips and managed to grin. ''It's not too bad…for three men''

Elsa couldn't help but sigh in relief, seeing that it could've gone much, much worst.

''I'm glad you like it,'' she teased, both women crashing onto the brown couch.

It had only been a day since she had moved in, and already Elsa was treated like one of the guys. Flynn and Jack had helped her move in some boxes into her new bedroom, while Hiccup help unpack her belongings.

In return, Elsa had made them lasagna with her own family recipe. They had liked it very much, and Elsa was surprised to discover that they hadn't had a home cooked meal in some time.

''Why not?'' by now, she was picking up their plates from the table with the help of Jack.

Jack simply shrugged, placing the plates into the sink. ''I guess we just never have time. I mean we all work during the week and in the weekends we're too busy with hockey and what not.''

Flynn and Hiccup nodded, as Hiccup fixed the chairs and Flynn simply leaned on the kitchen counter.

''Yeah, but we've come to terms with frozen food and take out'' Flynn laughed.

Elsa shook her head, clearly disapproving. ''Well, lucky for you I happen to be a decent cook. You'll have to say goodbye to frozen dinners and McDonald's from now on''

Jack and Hiccup grinned widely, Flynn letting out a loud groan but a smile also appearing on his face. The rest of the night, they spend watching The Conjuring.

Elsa smiled to herself, remembering how Jack chuckled every time she hid behind a pillow.

And now here she was on a Sunday evening with Rapunzel at the apartment, after having gone shopping for more decorations for her new bedroom. Needless to say, they were both exhausted.

''This place is awfully quiet,'' Rapunzel pulled down her tight, black dress and cross her legs. ''shouldn't there be screaming and chaos everywhere?''

Elsa had to laugh at that. ''Nah, it's just us two. The boys are playing in a hockey game.''

They had offered her to join them, but she declined. Rapunzel and her had already agreed to go to the mall together, anyway.

And almost on cue, the door burst open and in came her three roommates looking quite pleased.

Each guy had a bag slouched over their shoulders as the bickered happily among themselves. They weren't wearing their equipment, though, only some shorts and hoodies like Jack had been when they first met.

Jack's eyes rapidly connected with hers, their gaze meeting for a tad too long.

''Guess who won?'' Hiccup shouted, running his fingers through his dark brown hair.

Elsa giggled. ''The other team, I'm guessing'' She scooted from the couch as Jack landed in defeat next to her.

Sweat was evident on his face, but she had to admit it brought a glow to him, and his eyes were absolutely shinning.

Sure Hiccup and Flynn were radiant themselves, but something about Jack's smile made him stand out.

Elsa felt a nudge from Rapunzel beside her, and her cheeks burned as she realized she had been staring.

And worst, Jack had noticed.

''Ha- Ha! Very funny'' Flynn proudly crossed his arms across his chest. ''But nobody can defeat the reindeers!''

A light, feminine laugh erupted the room, all eyes turning to a sneering Rapunzel.

Elsa could've sworn she saw Flynn's jaw hid the floor and his eyes bulge from his head.

''Reindeers, really? That can't possibly be the team's name''

The three guys turned to Elsa, confused at the sight of a beautiful woman in their home.

''Um, Elsa'' Flynn rose an eyebrow. ''Who's that hot girl sitting next to you''

''Guys, this is my best friend, Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is Jack, Hiccup and Flynn'' Elsa made sure to point at each of them, and she soon noticed her best friend's emerald eyes glimpsing onto Flynn in curiosity.

There weren't many men that had Rapunzel's attention, she was a model and men crawled on their feet for her anyway, but when they did she usually had no difficulty getting them.

Elsa was beginning to wonder if this would be the case with her roommate.

''The name's Rider,'' Flynn sat closely to her, smirking. ''Flynn Rider''

''Pulling a James Bond on me, are you? Haven't heard that one before'' Rapunzel replied back, casually staring down at her perfect manicure.

The dark haired guy's face twisted to surprise for a moment, before returning back to his usual smug face. ''Feisty, that's extremely hot''

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sat on the other smaller, yet comfortable couch. ''So, what have you two been up to?''

Elsa's eyes landed down on the several shopping bags about a foot away. ''Not much, just shopping for some stuff I needed for my room''

''Stuff you needed for your room?'' Jack, repeated.

She didn't want to explain, but before she could say anything, Rapunzel had already spoken for her. ''She left a lot of her stuff back with her ex fiancée''

Elsa suddenly felt the atmosphere shift entirely through the room, mentally slapping her friend in the arm for being so blunt.

She felt her heart slightly tug at the word _Fiancée_.

She hadn't told them why she had been looking for an apartment, and she was planning on doing so later on. It seemed that now, she would have no choice but to deal with what had occurred only a few days ago.

She didn't want to, if she was being honest, but the past had to come up eventually.

''Fiancée?'' the three boys screamed out in union.

Elsa flinched again. ''Yes, yes, I had a fiancée.''

''and a horrible one at that'' Rapunzel huffed.

Elsa turned to her in disbelief. ''Rapunzel!"

''What? It's the least I can say to describe him''

She knew she was right, but she had loved the man and that couldn't and wouldn't change overnight. She would have to get used to the idea that she no longer had to defend him.

''Wait, so you were going to get married?'' Hiccup's eyes were wide as he leaned in closer. ''What happened- I mean if you don't mind me asking''

''She caught that bastard sleeping with another woman'' Rapunzel growled, Elsa hiding her own face into her hands in both irritation and embarrassment.

She felt Jack's hand on her shoulder. ''Wait, he seriously did that to you?''

Elsa nodded, as she felt the urge to cry again.

She simply swallowed it, her eyes narrowed down at the floor. ''Yeah, he didn't even try to apologize. He kinda just… let me leave''

The room felt too silent for her liking, so she let out a dry laugh. ''But, yeah. I didn't bother grabbing a lot of things. I just stormed out and I didn't want to go back for obvious reasons''

If she hadn't felt pitiful ever before in her life, she sure did now.

Flynn shook his head. ''Man, that's messed up. We should egg his house''

Rapunzel turned to him in amusement. ''We're not twelve''

''We were once though, blondie'' he winked.

''Well, I think you should get your stuff back anyway'' Jack said, now completely facing her.

Hiccup threw his fist up in the air. ''Yeah, screw him''

Elsa sighed. ''I wish, but it's too painful. I can't''

She rose from the couch and headed for the kitchen, where the rest followed behind. He really didn't want to keep talking about it, but she knew they would press on.

Elsa was just completely drained every time she talked about the man who betrayed her; how could she not be?

''How about we go with you?'' Hiccup offered, staring at her as she pulled out a pan and placed it on the stove.

Elsa bit her lip, straightening her celestial blue dress. ''I appreciate it, Hic. I really do, but I'm fine''

She pulled up her lips into a small smile. ''Now, let's celebrate the triumph of the reindeers. Spaghetti anyone?''

The dull mood that filled the air was now gone, and Elsa was relieved. Yet. She couldn't help but notice Jack's gaze upon her, as if not truly convinced by her words. She was confused as in why he hadn't, everybody else seemed to; well, except for herself, of course.

She knew she was still trying to find herself after everything that had happened, but Elsa remembered it all too well when it came to him. Still, she knew she would eventually had to go on with life.

''there was this girl named Samantha,'' Jack had approached her while she brushed her teeth.

It had been an hour since they had finished eating dinner and since Rapunzel had left (leaving a broken hearted Flynn behind), and now they were all getting ready for bed. She was now changed into some simple sweatpants and an oversized shirt.

She hadn't expect Jack to come talking to her out of nowhere.

He grabbed ahold of his own toothbrush, staring at her reflection in the mirror. ''We had been together since junior year''

Elsa spit out, washing her mouth and drying it on a towel. ''Really? What happened?''

She clenched her jaw, feeling she was being too nosy, but he didn't seem to care or notice. ''about a few months ago, she decided she didn't want to be with me anymore. Said she needed Excitement and that I was too dull for her''

A frown appeared on Elsa's face, as she watched him with sympathy. ''Jack, I'm so sorry''

He chuckled, his eyes meeting the toothbrush still in his hand. ''The worst part was that she left me for some poetic hippy named Finley. Who names their kid Finley, Elsa? Who in their right minds would do that?''

Elsa snickered. ''Hippy parents?''

That seemed to bring out a sincere laugh, and soon he was staring directly at her. ''I guess I'm just trying to let you know that I know how you feel. It's hard to get over someone who you had handed you heart to''

''Yeah,'' she took a deep breath. ''You really loved her?''

''Did you love-''

''Hans,'' she stated, the name tasting bitter on her tongue.

Jack smirked. ''Again, who in their right minds would name their kid that?''

And for the first time in what felt like eternity, Elsa actually felt like laughing. Yes, she had laughed before but they were meaningless chuckled or giggles that she'd let out to keep the mood light.

This however, truly did bring a tickle to her stomach.

''Jack,''

He put some toothpaste on his toothbrush. ''Yeah?''

''Do you think maybe you can come with me tomorrow to get my stuff? Just you. Everyone else just makes me more nervous'' she admitted, and it was true.

He made her feel comfortable the little time they actually got to spend together.

''Sure thing,'' he spit out and whipped his mouth with his towel too. ''Although, I do think Hans is an idiot. I mean he threw away a diamond for a rock''

Elsa hugged her herself in her arms, blushing slightly. ''you don't know the girl''

''don't have to. If she knew he was taken, she should've walked away'' Jack walked closer to her. ''It'll get better over time, I promise''

''I know,'' she smiled a little. ''and I also know that Samantha will regret leaving you. She'll eventually realize what a loser that Finley is''

Jack sneered, shrugging his shoulders. ''Eh, even if she did come back, I wouldn't go back to her. There's so much more to see''

And for a moment, Elsa could've sworn he was eying her up and down. But she ignored it, beginning to walk back to her room.

''Our love lives are pretty messed up, huh?'' she teased.

He nodded, chuckling. ''That's an understatement''

Elsa went to sleep smiling that night.

**BEFORE YOU KILL ME I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THE NAMES FINLEY AND HANS, Okay?** **Anyway, review because I love hearing your feedback and yes, I am aware this is a sucky chapter but I promise to do better next time. Love you ~Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, my gorgeous people! First of all, thank you so much for waiting so patiently! I am so horrible to you guys lol. I can't believe I have 41 follows in just two chapters, that's so amazing! Anyway, Happy Memorial Day! Let's make sure to remember and thank those who served our country and protected us so that we could have the freedom we have today. So thank you (: And yes, this is based off of New Girl xD I just really like the show and ship Jess and Nick so badly cries. **

**I've read each of your reviews so thank you to Gracialoveme, M.A, SureSnowflake, Guest, Rebecca Blu, SocialSeaturtle22, Guest, MitchyTheBraveShadowHuntress, Guest, percy jackson is 4646, jelsa-all-the-way, fr33fangirl, I am my secret, and I am my secret. You guys are amazing!**

Chapter 3

''He did what?'' Anna's voice hovered too loudly over the phone that Elsa had to pull it away from her ear.

She could hear her little sister pacing back and forth, a usual habit she would do when she was angered. ''I can't believe that idiot did that to you!''

''I can't either'' Elsa threw herself onto her fresh mattress, kicking her (hurtful yet gorgeous) black heels off and taking in a deep breath. ''But then again, I guess I should've known better''

She had now just returned from work, and she couldn't have been more exhausted having to deal with constant chaos and attitude. She loved her job, and her children were usually well behaved, but for some reason today had not made teaching any easy.

Thankfully she had made it to her empty home, only to become anxious seeing that her sister was calling.

After all, Anna still didn't know about Hans and she knew her reaction would be nothing but fuming.

''Should've known better? You can't possibly be blaming this on yourself! He's a lying bastard!''

Elsa sighed, taking her hair out of its usual braid and running her fingers through it. ''Yes, he is but there's nothing I can do about it now. It's over.''

''Like hell it is!'' Anna huffed, and Elsa had to admit that she found her anger slightly hilarious. ''I'm gonna go to his house and set his house on fire!''

Knowing she was half joking, she rose an eyebrow. ''Don't you think that's a bit too much? I mean you're madder than I was when I found out''

''Of course it's not! See, the fire is symbolic''

Elsa chuckled. ''How so?''

''It just is, Els, don't question the fire'' there was a pause. ''Do mom and dad know?''

That froze her, as she rapidly sat up from her bed. ''Of course not. I haven't talked to them in months''

She could practically imagine Anna's gloomy eyes staring directly into hers. ''Right, silly me. You probably should, though, since they wanted you to marry that imbecile so badly''

''So that they can turn their backs on me again?'' She closed her eyes, as an attempt to keep her voice from shaking. ''I can't, Anna''

''Elsa, mom and dad are just-'' there was a loud crash through the phone, accompanied by an apology. ''Aurora I swear to- I'm sorry, Elsa, but can I call you later? Sleeping beauty here just woke up and broke heaven knows what''

Elsa laughed at her sister's clumsy roommate. ''Sure. Good luck cleaning it up''

''Thanks, I need it'' there was a second in which screams could be heard until the phone call finally came to an end.

Elsa smiled to herself, rising from her bed and heading to the kitchen and realizing her stomach was grumbling.

She smiled wider, seeing one of her roommates sitting on the couch watching television.

''Hey,'' he greeted back as she made her way to the fridge. ''Are Hiccup and Flynn not out of work yet?''

Jack placed his arms behind his head and his feet on the table in front of him. ''Nah, they usually get here around six. Another great advantage of being a newspaper editor''

Elsa laughed, grabbing an apple and taking a seat next to him.

She adjusted her black skirt and gray sweater. ''Ah, yes, newspaper editor. Can't get better than that''

As she took another bit, she expected him to be offended, but instant he burst into a soft laugh.

''What about you Ms. Elementary teacher?'' he turned to her, his eyes full of mischief. ''I'm sure you're living the life running after kids picking their buggers''

''My second graders know better than to pick their noses'' Elsa replied, proudly. ''But yes, I'm living the life knowing I'm educating and leaving a print in their lives''

''Is that how teachers see it? Because mine left no such thing'' she playfully pushed him away, in which both snickered.

Elsa took another bite of her apple. ''Whatever, Frost. My career is better than yours for sure''

''No it's not''

''yes it is!''

''Nu-uh!''

''Yeah-aha!''

''Children, children behave'' Flynn spoke, as him and Hiccup entered the apartment looking exhausted.

Elsa and Jack exchanged amused glances, the other two throwing themselves onto the other couch.

''What's wrong with you two?'' asked Jack, turning his attention back at the television.

''Being a fitness instructor sometimes sucks'' Flynn growled. ''Guy was out so I had to take his group and it ended up being a bunch of old ladies''

''Oh, the tragedy'' Elsa rolled her eyes.

''Yes, and a huge one! I wanted to work with the hot chicks!''

''At least your boss isn't giving you a deadline on a new dam you haven't even started on'' Hiccup's face turned to worry, yet Elsa could sense that there was something else behind that expression.

Something more than what just a civil engineer could be worried about.

''Was snoutlout hitting on your precious Astrid again?'' Flynn teased, causing Hiccup's head to snap at his direction.

Elsa stared between the two of them, deciding to ask. ''Who's Astrid?''

''Astrid is his scary boss'' Jack smirked over at the dark haired boy who was now extremely red. ''Our boy Hiccup here has been obsessed with her since college.''

''and Snotlout is this obnoxious guy that works with him. He's trying to get with Astrid, that's why Hiccup's stressing so much about it''

Hiccup rose from the couch. ''First of all, I am not obsessed and second of all, I am not stressing about it''

And with that, he grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment.

Elsa turned to Jack and Flynn, who seemed unaffected by it. ''Shouldn't you two go after him?''

''Nah, he always does this. He just needs some time to think'' Flynn stood from the couch, stretching out his arms. ''I'm gonna go take a shower and hopefully get rid of the images of old ladies working out from my brain''

He shivered, rushing to down the hall to his room.

The television suddenly turned off and she turned in confusion to Jack who had stood up from the couch also. ''Come on, let's go''

''Go where?''

''To get your things back'' he said, in oblivion to her own oblivion.

Elsa swiftly remembered their conversation the night before and she soon found her heart beating out of her chest.

She had forgotten, and she knew that she couldn't do it. ''Jack, I changed my mind. This isn't a good idea''

Jack sat back down, turning his full attention to her. ''Why, what's wrong?''

''It's just…I don't trust myself'' she admitted, biting her lower lip.

This was a surprise to him, as he leaned in closer to her. ''What do you mean?''

''It's just Hans is really manipulative and I know that if he probably asked me to go back to him, I would. I know it's wrong, but I can't control myself''

He nodded, and Elsa felt so stupid saying it out loud.

She sounded so pathetic basing her life around her ex, making it seem like she was lost without him.

She probably was, but that she would never accept it.

''It's understandable, you loved him. You just need to heal, Els, and I won't pressure you to do something you don't want to''

She sighed in relief, grinning. ''Thank you, Jack. I really needed to hear that''

He smiled back, patting her shoulder. ''No problem, you know I'm here for you''

For the next hours, they both decided to watch the classic Carrie on Netflix, in which they would both turned to each other and bicker about the clichés through the movie. A wet haired Flynn joined them not too much later, and Elsa was glad when she saw Hiccup walk in the door.

Afterwards, they ordered pizza (''I want chicken!'' ''No, I want spaghetti!'' ''Don't be stupid, we should all get some sushi!'' ''Guys, let's just order some pizza''), in which Elsa found her mind shifting back to the same subject, until they all decided to call it a night.

''Well, I'm going to sleep. Connie and Alyssa are waiting for me in my dream''

The three of them turned to a Flynn, who was now on his way to his bedroom.

''What?'' Hiccup's face turned to something Elsa could only describe as disappointment.

''Don't worry about it'' he winked at them and then rapidly walked to his room.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, turning to knob to his room. ''Alright, goodnight guys''

Jack and Elsa both said it back before turning to face each other.

''Well, goodnight, Jack'' Elsa timidly grinned, grabbing both sides of her skirt and bowing.

He chuckled, bowing himself while grabbing ahold of her hand. ''goodnight, my lady''

And with that, they went their separate ways.

Elsa grabbed her cell phone, and after having paced in her room over and over again, she finally decided to do it.

So she gradually moved through her contacts until she finally clicked on the contact.

There was ringing for a few seconds, until a voice answered the phone.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. ''Hans?''

**Ah, come on Elsa don't do that. Anyway, make sure to review because honestly I love your reviews so much and who knows, I might update faster if I get many –evil laugh- Anyway, thank you for reading and make sure to follow! Love you guys! ~Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''I'm coming,'' Jack growled lazily, as he walked towards the pounding that was coming from the front door of his apartment.

The banging continued until he finally managed to unlock the door, his brain apparently still sleeping.

That's when a rather concerned Rapunzel rapidly rushed inside, her long boots making loud clicks on the wooden floor as her head turned back to him.

''Is Elsa awake yet?'' she asked, causing Jack's eyebrow to rise.

He really didn't like being awoken from his sleep and he really didn't like being awoken for a silly question like that.

''No, I don't think so'' he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath. ''You can wait out here if you want, though. I'll just head back to sleep''

He began to drag his slippers back to his room, his eyes half shut and his mind drifting back to the thought of sleeping.

_Just a few more minutes of sleep_, he thought to himself_, and then maybe I'll be able to make it through the day._

He didn't even make it half way down the hallway, when he heard the woman's sweet voice once again.

''Jack, can I talk to you?''

He thought about pretending to not hear her, or simply replying that he was too tired, but he heard worry in her tone and he knew he couldn't do that to her.

His mother had taught him to always put others needs before his own; and unfortunately, it also applied to sleep.

''Sure,'' he called out, his voice breaking from how tired he was.

After all, he shouldn't be awake for another half an hour; still he found the strength to turn back to the living room and take a seat next to the blond girl on the couch.

''About what exactly? If I may ask''

She fiddled around with her fingers, her eyes looking down at her blue jeans until she finally spoke. ''It's about Elsa''

The name suddenly caused him to forget how tired he was, as he turned to her with concern now in his own eyes. ''What about her?''

''You're not going to believe it'' she exclaimed so loudly, Jack thought for sure that his roommates had just woken up.

Rapunzel, watching a startled Jack, let out a small apology before beginning to speak in a softer voice. ''Elsa texted me yesterday at night and told me she called Hans''

Jack was confused by that.

Hadn't she told him that she wasn't ready yet?

''Wait, seriously?'' he asked, running his fingers through his messy hair.

Rapunzel nodded too violently. ''I know! Can you believe it?''

''Why would she do that?'' He really couldn't think of why she would possibly want to contact that lying idiot, and neither could her best friend as her face twisted into something resembling disgust.

''She said that she couldn't help it and that they're meeting on Friday to talk.'' Rapunzel huffed, and Jack couldn't blame her.

''He's going to try to convince her to get back with him, Jack, I just know it. Guys like Hans are not to be trusted and if she goes, might as well start planning the wedding again''

He nodded, but before he could respond, he heard a door open.

A tired Hiccup in a plain t-shirt and shorts slowly walked into the living room, his eyes widening at the sight of Rapunzel and Jack.

His cheeks turned a dark shade of red, his eyes never leaving her as he rushed to fix his hair. ''Oh, um- good morning.''

Hiccup turned to an amused Jack, who wore a small smirk on his lips. ''You're up early today''

''You would be too if you heard the pounding at the door''

Hiccup's face turned to confusion, beginning to walk towards the kitchen. ''It was real? I could've sworn I was dreaming about it''

''Oh, silly Hiccup'' Flynn's low voice erupted as he stretched out his arms way longer than usual.

It wasn't until Jack turned back to Rapunzel that he saw why; it was clear the woman found something about his friend interesting as her eyes scanned his body hungrily.

Jack held back the urge to vomit.

''Rapunzel,'' Flynn put on his most charming smile as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. ''Your beauty is even more evident in the morning''

Right when he was about to kiss it, she pulled it away. ''Why, thank you. I am aware''

She turned back to Jack, leaving an offended Flynn standing in front of her frozen. ''Anyway, we were saying-''

''Coffee, my lady?'' Jack rolled his eyes at his roommate who seemed to use any excuse to get the blonde's attention.

It seemed she noticed as Rapunzel simply sighed. ''Fine. Come on, Jack, let's get some coffee''

He didn't hide his smirk as he passed a glaring Flynn, who walked out of the apartment.

After having put everything in the machine, Jack sat at the table with Rapunzel on one side and a Hiccup eating cereal on the other.

''It'll be done in a few minutes'' He replied, leaning on the table with his elbow.

She flashed him a smile. ''Okay. So, anyway, the reason why I'm telling is because I want you to help me convince her to not go''

''I don't know, I mean if she goes it's because she wants too-''

''don't you get it, Jack? Hans is going to hurt her again. I came here to talk her out of it but I know Elsa and she's stubborn. If she decides to tell you about it, then try to convince her not to''

''And what if she doesn't?'' Jack asked.

''Then make her make plans with you on Friday, duh!'' she answered, flipping her long golden hair behind her shoulder.

Hiccup looked up from his plate. ''Wait, you two are talking about Elsa?''

''Yeah. Elsa called Hans yesterday and they're going to meet on Friday to talk''

''The ex-fiancée who cheated on her?'' Flynn spoke, having come walking in with a stack of letters on his hand and over to Rapunzel's side, wrapping his arm around her.

She pushed it off. ''Why would she do that?''

''Listen, guys. Elsa really loved him, and she was so blinded by him for so long. This hasn't been easy for her''

It was easy to tell that it hadn't been easy for Rapunzel either, watching her green eyes so gloomy.

Jack couldn't imagine how horrible it was for her having to listen to her best friend cry over a jerk that had done nothing but hurt the person she loved.

It was situations like this that made him glad he wasn't in a serious relationship.

''man, life sucks'' Flynn shook his head. ''No girl should ever go through that''

Jack pretended not to see the smile tugging on Rapunzel's lips.

''Through what?'' Elsa yawned, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat on the table.

They all turned to each other before Flynn pulled out three colorful invitations from the stack of letters.

''Marriage'' he said, letting out a nervous laugh and walking over to the cabinets.

Jack was confused for a moment, until he reached over and picked up one.

''Guy and Eep are getting married, huh?''

Jack smiled, thinking back to his good friends who he hadn't seen in a while.

Guy was one of his closest friends and one of his teammates in Hockey back in High School, back when they seem to think they were infinite.

He had dated optimistic Eep, captain of the track team, since junior year and everyone knew for sure that they would last a lifetime.

It seemed that they were right, and Jack couldn't help but feel happy for them.

At least one of them deserved to have a happy ending.

''Finally!'' Hiccup sneered. ''I thought for sure they were going to get married right after high school like Eric and Ariel.''

''Nah, you know how Eep's dad was'' Flynn said in between taking bites of his cereal. ''I'm surprised Guy's still alive''

Jack laughed remembering just how overprotective their history teacher would get if his daughter even talked to someone from the opposite sex.

Guy surely deserved a trophy for having to put up with her entire family.

''Your friends from high school are getting married?'' Elsa smiled, as Rapunzel and her awed.

Hiccup grinned. ''Yup. It's not the first wedding, though. Half of our friends are married already''

''Seriously?'' Rapunzel gasped. ''But you're only twenty two years old!''

''Yeah, well everyone was lucky to find their other half early'' Jack replied, and he couldn't help but picture Samantha.

Her flowly black hair, her round gray eyes; he really did think she was the one.

''We all thought Jack and Samantha were goin-'' Flynn bit his tongue realizing what he had just said, causing Jack to take a deep breath.''Sorry, bud''

''It's fine'' he could feel Elsa's eyes watching his every move. ''So did I''

''Well I'm happy for them'' Hiccup smiled, leaning back on his chair. ''When is it''

Jack looked down at the piece of paper. ''November 22nd. So in two weeks''

''How exciting,'' Elsa chirped. ''You'll get to see your old friends again!''

And that's when it hit him.

''Crap, Samantha's probably going to be there''he hid his face into his hands.

''Uh, Yeah she will! Samantha and Eep were good friends'' Jack could hear the panic in Flynn's voice.

But he didn't have to worry about seeing the woman who had shattered his heart, the woman he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Flynn didn't have to worry about seeing her flawless face once again, about remembering everything like a haunting nightmare he had managed to avoid for so long.

He didn't have to worry about hearing his heart break for the second time when he lays eyes on her and her lover.

Because one thing was for sure, Finley and Samantha were everything Jack and Samantha weren't; mutually happy.

Just thinking about it made him want to fall into the depression he had when she left him.

'' Are you okay, Jack?'' Elsa's voice brought comfort at that moment as he looked up and looked into her eyes.

There was worry in those icy blue eyes, but there was also empathy because only she truly understood what was roaming through his head.

She understood the heartbreak that came along with loving someone.

He had seen it in her eyes too.

''Yeah, I'm fine'' he reassured. ''I just don't think I can go''

Hiccup and Flynn both turned to each other.

''Come on, man! It's Guy we're talking about'' Flynn patted his back. ''Guy, our awesome goalie who helped us win a lot of games. Our friend who did pranks with us and who had our backs on everything. We gotta be there for him''

Jack rose from his chair and pulled out some mugs from the cabinet. ''I know, Flynn, but Samantha's going to be there. I mean you know how hard it'll be to even be in the same room as her?''

''Then take someone with you'' he heard Hiccup's voice as he begin pouring coffee into a cup. ''In the invitation it says you can bring a friend''

''Who am I going to bring? I don't know anybody besides you guys''

''Bring me'' that surprised Jack, as he snapped his head at her direction.

She smiled, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. ''I mean us broken have to stay together''

He grinned back, shaking his head. ''Elsa, you don't have to-''

''-I want to, Jack. You're there for me and I'm there for you. No exceptions'' she stated, firmly.

Flynn, Hiccup and Rapunzel looked between the two of them waiting for someone to speak until Jack finally sighed in defeat.

''Alright. Thank you, Elsa''

She stood up from her chair, beaming. ''You're very welcome. I'm going to go get ready for work now''

As she walked back into her room and Jack set the two mugs on the table, Rapunzel turned to him with a slight smile.

''I decided to tell you because I know you and Elsa are close''

Jack took a sip of his coffee. ''She moved in not long ago. We're really not close''

''You are'' the blond woman insisted, getting up too. ''I mean you two have a bond that Hiccup, Flynn and I can't understand no matter how much we try. Your situations are similar and you know what she's feeling. I'm trusting you, Jack, that you'll help her and convince her not to go see him''

That seem to leave him speechless, and Jack couldn't help but feel his heart beating faster inside of him.

He thought Rapunzel just told him because they were roommates, but it went deeper than that and now he saw it.

Elsa would be there for him, so he had to do the same.

''Okay,'' he responded. ''I'll convince her''

''Thank you''

''Hey, blondie'' Rapunzel turned with an annoyed expression on her face to an amused Flynn. ''I got a couple of exes going too. Wanna come with me?''

''When pigs fly'' she smiled innocently, before opening the door to the apartment and leaving.

Hiccup and Jack both turned to Flynn, who held his finger up to both their faces. ''don't even think about it. I'll make her fall in love with me, you'll see''

**I honestly don't know what the hell I wrote, but I felt bad for not updating so here you go. 66 FOLLOWERS GUYS OMFG THIS IS INSANE (especially since I reread this story like thousands of times and I think it's not my best work). Well, anyway, stay **_**cool**_** (GET IT CUZ ELSA AND JACK HAVE SNOW POWERS) –is hit by an orange- okay, I'm sorry for my bad pun.**

**I guess I'll need a **_**pun**_**\- ishment xD**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review and follow a/o fav this story! Remember you're amazing!**

**ALSO IF YOU KNOW ANY GOOD JELSA FANFICS PLEASE MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW SOME BECAUSE I NEED TO FIND SOME TO READ. I PREFER MODERN BUT WHATEVER IS FINE. THANK YOU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! How are you all? AHHHHH 84 follows, I swear you guys are the best. **

**I had a blast writing this chapter, so make sure to tell me if you want more like these. **

**Flynn: shhh, it's starting! –Eats popcorn-**

**Me: Flynn, it hasn't start-**

**Flynn: shhh!**

Chapter 5

Elsa stood there; her fist lounged between the door and herself, her legs and arms apparently losing all sense of mobility.

She bit her lower lip, a single strand of hair falling loosely from her braid and onto her uncertain eyes.

She'd be debating for two days straight if she should in fact tell him, and even standing in front of his door, the debating continued in her mind.

She trusted him, of course, but she wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

After all, she'd assured him she wasn't ready to face the cause of her sorrow just yet. But one thing lead to another, and a phone call and a once of insane courage, she found herself now standing outside of his bedroom.

She could only wish he wouldn't look at her differently.

Elsa took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the white door.

The music that had been blasting through the other side, a band she could only recognize as Golden Reasons, suddenly stopped.

''Come in, Elsa'' she heard him shout.

She gradually opened the door, her eyes landing on Jack who sat at his desk staring directly at his laptop's screen.

The room was a dark blue with snowflakes drawn descending on each wall. A twin sized bed was positioned in the corner and the wooden desk was next to it. Across from the bed was a closet, and spread on the wooden floor was a blue rug. A drawer was near the closet, and shelfs were found on each wall with books and frames on each.

It was better than what she would've expected for sure, and she couldn't help but notice how similar their style was.

If anything, she was planning on drawing snowflakes on her own wall.

''How'd you know it was me?'' she asked, closing the door behind her.

Jack turned to her, chuckling. ''Flynn and Hiccup never knock. They're animals''

She laughed, but nervously stood there not knowing what to do.

He seemed to notice as he patted for her to come sit on the bed, next to his desk chair.

She did just that, her eyes still wondering around the small yet comfortable room. ''Your room looks amazing''

''Thanks,'' he closed his laptop and looked around quite satisfied himself. ''It took me forever to paint it. It's not easy making snowflakes''

''I bet. Still they look like they were made by a professional. Do you think maybe you can help make some for my room?''

'' 'Course,'' Jack leaned on his chair, placing his arms behind his back. ''Just tell me when''

''will do,'' She nodded, turning to a pile of CD's in a box next to his desk.

She reached down, grabbing one and examining both sides of it. ''No way, you listen to Far Spektor?''

His eyes widen in amusement, running his fingers through his hair. ''You know who Far Spektor is?''

''Well, of course! Rapunzel, my sister Anna and I always went to their concerts when they came to town! I love them!''

''Really? What's your favorite song?''

''I can't pick just one, but my two favorites are definitely dead in the Water and Heaven Below''

''I love Heaven Below! My favorite's Dominant Dream'' They was his eyes lit up made Elsa break out into a wider smile.

''Oh my goodness! I totally forgot about that song. I'm guessing you're also a fan of Golden Reasons?''

''Are you kidding?'' Jack moved his chair closer to her, now only being inches away from touching each other. ''They've been my favorite band since sophomore year. Don't tell me you listen to them too?''

Elsa huffed, teasingly waving him off. ''You underestimate me, Frost. I spend months counting down to the release of their newest album. I couldn't stop listening to it for weeks!''

''Wow,'' Jack leaned back on his chair, clearly stunned by he had learned.

She had to admit she was too, seeing as the thought of them sharing the same taste of music never ran through her mind.

She couldn't blame him for being surprised, though. Most people are when they hear what she listens to.

''I can't believe you like the same bands as me. Finally a roommate who shares my same likes''

Elsa giggled, crossing her legs and leaning her hands onto her jeans. ''Hiccup and Flynn aren't fans?''

''Not really. But I have to admit, I never expected it from you. I figured you would've listened to classical music, Or something'' hearing himself, Jack quickly cleared his throat. ''No offence''

Elsa shrugged her shoulders with a timid smile. ''Nothing I haven't heard before. I guess most teachers aren't expected to listen to that type of music''

''You really are a cool teacher, aren't you?'' he smirked.

She playfully rolled her eyes. ''No, I'm just a normal twenty two year old. Folks need to stop stereotyping teachers as boring, bitter people with no lives''

''You have a life?'' he teases, in which she responded by softly punching the side of his arm. ''I'm just kidding. Obviously you do if you listen to Far Spektor and Golden reasons''

They sat there in comfortable silence, and Elsa couldn't help but grin at the white haired boy.

He was easy to talk to, almost too easy, and it was nice to know that she could have an entertaining conversation with another person.

It was never that way with Hans, and she usually ended up being the one having to listen to him constantly talk about whatever was on his head.

Hans.

She suddenly remembered why she had come to see Jack, as she looked down at her flats trying her best to hide the frown beginning to appear on her lips.

''As much as I love talking to you about bands and stereotyping'' she sighed, looking up at him once again. ''I came to talk to you about something else''

''I'm guessing it's about Hans Hands'' his face was flat when he said that, but she could see the glim in his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow, standing even straighter. ''Wait, how'd you know? And Hans Hands?''

''Rapunzel told me you called Hans,'' he did a spin in his chair. ''and I make nicknames for everyone I meet so that I can remember their names. Hans reminds me of hands, so yes, Hans Hands''

Elsa stiffed a laugh, shaking her head. ''you're such a dork''

Wait, had he said Rapunzel?

''Wait, Rapunzel told you?'' she crossed her arms across her chest. ''Why would she do that?''

''She's worried about you, Elsa.'' Jack's tone got serious, as he leaned closer to her. ''She asked me to convince you not to go see him. Why'd you call him?''

''It wasn't so much like I had planned it-'' Elsa eyes begin to roam around the ceiling. ''It's just- I was thinking a lot about it after I told you that I wasn't ready- I don't know, I just picked up the phone and called him. I regret it now, though''

''So just tell him you don't want to see him, anymore'' He frowned. ''Nobody's making you''

''I can't Jack,'' She hid her face into her hands. ''When I called Hans, I could hear the pride in his voice. It's like he knew I would end up calling sooner or later asking him to take him back.

I need to show him that I don't need him anymore and proof him wrong and if I back away, I won't be able to''

She locked eyes with Jack and she knew he could see exactly what she was feeling.

''I'm going to see him on Friday at our house, well, his house now. Jack, I know I've asked you before, but can you please come with me? I can't do this alone''

He sat there for a second, and Elsa would've guessed that he would say no, but found herself smiling when she saw his hand land on top of hers. ''I'll always be here for you, Elsa.''

''Thank you''

He sent her a charming smile, one that could melt any girl's heart. ''You're welcome. Friends help friends''

She nodded, the atmosphere changing into a lighter one.

Elsa admired just how great of a person Jack Frost really was, and she could only wish to be as caring.

It was the least to say she was thankful to find a roommate with a huge heart.

''Hey,'' she spoke, after having been reminded of something. ''You said Rapunzel asked you to talk me out of it, but you haven't mentioned it once.''

''True,'' Jack smirked. ''That's because I figured you'd come talk to me about it, eventually.''

''How?''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''Lucky guess''

She shook her head at him, rising from his bed and pulling down her purple sweater. ''well aren't you great at predictions''

''I try,'' he laughed, standing up and stretching his arms, his white t-shirt slightly rising to reveal his built figure.

She felt her cheeks burn as she turned her gaze away from him. ''Sure you do. By the way, what's my nickname? You said you have nicknames for everyone you meet''

'''Nothing gets passed you, huh?'' he chuckled, opening the door to his room and letting her pass first.

She sneered, as they both made their way to the couch where a bored Hiccup sat watching TV.

''well if you must know, its queen Elsa''

Elsa looked at him as if he'd grown two heads, as he fell next to her on the couch. ''Queen Elsa?''

''Yeah,'' Jack grinned. ''When I first met you, you seemed to carry yourself like a queen. I don't know- just the way you talked and laughed with your left hand hiding your mouth- you just reminded me of one''

''I'm glad you've noticed the way I talk and laugh'' she rolled her eyes.

Jack bumped his shoulder with hers. ''You should feel honored. The Queen rules over all the peasants''

''ah, so you're saying you're my peasant now?'' an evil grin invaded her face. ''What should I make my peasant do?''

As they continued to tease each other, Hiccup's eyes began to dart between the two.

If he were to be a stranger only watching the two for the first time, he would've surely thought that they were flirting.

But he _did_ know them, and it sounded quite hilarious just thinking about it.

Hiccup shook his head, chuckling to himself as he turned back to the television.

Jack and Elsa were an unlikely as himself and Astrid.

**Oh little Hiccup cx aren't you just glad that I happen to be the author of this story. Who know what can happen. **

**Anyway, I decided to do a quick Review and Slay because I absolutely fell in love with your reviews :D you guys just blow my mind most of the time.**

**Bleep Bloop1: I'm glad someone appreciates my pun xD yeah, I've been doing that for a bit and it kinda works haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**danieltruong1917: giggles evilly because loves bad pun**

**Madison: hey, girly! I will make sure to PM you once I finish this other fanfic I'm reading at the moment (: Thank you so much for offering your help, and yes I must admit I also didn't really read much until I found fanfiction. Net. Stay awesome!**

**Gracialoveme: oh my goodness hi! People have been recommending your stories and I'm actually reading your fanfic 'If you go and I stay' that fr33fangirl recommended and its soooo good. I'll definitely make sure to check out your other story, though! And thank you so much! You're the sweetest!**

**fr33fangirl: hey, home girl cx –tries to act cool- oh my gosh I can't believe I haven't checked out your story yet, what even is this?! I will, I promise because if your stories are as good as your personalities, than it's definitely amazing! Aww thank you! And yes, me, me –exaggerated wink-**

**KenzoJelsa: thanks! I'm glad you like it (:**

**SureSnowflake: aw, and I love you! Aren't you the cutest?**

**Nlresda123: awesome, thanks! I'll make sure to check them out! Stay amazing! Xx**

**J-a-t-w: this is literally the sweetest thing ever haha. Thank you for the recommendations!**

**ImaginedDreamer: that's all I could ever ask for c:**

**Alliebaub: thank you so much, you're so nice! And no, Samantha is a made up character because I'm awful at just coming up with people lol. I'm glad you like it!**

**Siren of The Dark Seas: thanks for reading!**

**QueenMaylina8Candy: if there's one thing I love is when my readers tell me they fangirl when they read my stories! Honestly, a thousand thank you's!**

**Anyway, like I said I'm reading if you go and I stay by Gracialoveme and I'm re-reading ''Brew, Books and Bloom'' by Luann L (one of my favorite fanfics ever, and if not, my favorite) which is still continued and ''Walney High'' by Protagonist009 because it's so awesome! **

**Make sure to check them out because you'll fall in love with the stories.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**

**Love you ~Lexi **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elsa couldn't help but watch in amusement as Jack continued to stare out the car window; his blue eyes taking in the passing houses almost like a small boy as the rays of the early morning sun hit him perfectly.

She could tell just how stunned and fixed he was on them, his eyes always widening at the larger houses almost like he was trying to take it all in.

It was far too entertaining to see, and as she made a right turn on a street, she just couldn't detain herself from acknowledging it.

''they're pretty, aren't they?''

She smirked, as he turned back to look at her with a huge grin. ''Yeah, they're huge. I thought my two- story house was big back home but man-''

He paused, running his fingers through his hair. ''These houses are practically mansions''

''You know, when Hans and I were first looking for a house to buy, I wanted a small, little house where we could have everything we needed. He said that we had money for a reason and instead he bought us a house far too big. They're much lonelier than they seem''

Almost immediately, she regretted speaking as she saw his face suddenly drop.

''He bought a house without taking your opinion?'' Jack shook his head, sighing. ''Sounds like a real gentleman''

''He wasn't always like this.'' Elsa replied, her eyes staring at the road ahead of her as she spotted her old home. ''Believe it or not, he was a very different guy years ago''

''I bet'' he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

Elsa took a deep breath, her hand on the keys as she turned off the car engine.

She glanced up at the modern, yet lonesome house, examining it all.

Red bricks, a welcome mat at the front door, live green pasture, two garages, extravagant stairs leading up to the door, a flowing fountain just a few feet away; nothing had changed one bit.

Almost as if she had never left.

''So this is it?'' Jack asked casually, but she could tell he was surprised from the way his eyes widen.

She nodded, nervously tucking at her braid. ''Please stay by my side''

Jack smiled, and she felt her heart began to accelerate as he placed his hand on hers. ''Always''

They both walked to the door, her eyes turning to him every few seconds, until finally ringing the doorbell after many of Jack's insisting nods.

It was then that she saw him again; the man who had torn everything she was and had been into pieces.

The man who had burned and broken her in the worst way possible.

And he stood there at the door, a margarita drink in his hand and a cunning smirk on his lips like he had done nothing wrong.

But they both knew different, and just looking at him was enough to make her feel sick.

''Elsa, dear, what a surprise'' he boasted sarcastically, his dark eyes staring her down.

That is, until he finally noticed a rather stiff Jack standing next to her with his hands buried into his pockets.

''And it seems you've found someone else. Tell me, Elsie, did daddy have this arranged too?''

She could feel her heartbeat increase, as she shot him a glare. ''Cut it out, Hans. You know why I'm here''

''For your things, yes, yes, you made that clear'' he remarked boredly, letting Jack and Elsa both step into the house. ''But I think it's time that the both of us have a little chat. After all, the house has been very empty without you here''

She instantly felt the warmth of Jack's hand on her arm, and she was so very grateful that she had asked him to come along with her.

''Oh really? I would've figured with all the other women you've had over, it wouldn't feel that way''

''Don't take it personal, Elsie'' Hans chuckled, throwing himself onto his white couch. ''they're just for fun. You, in the other hand, are perfect for settling down with. In fact, I was quite looking forward to marrying you''

''-and that's why you chose to cheat on me'' Elsa sneered. ''After I found you in bed with that other woman, I began to think about our relationship and I came to the conclusion that she was not the only one. Unlike you, I can't stand a liar''

For a brief moment, she thought she saw a small glint of guilt in his eyes.

But the second it came, it managed to disappear.

''You know, it doesn't have to be like this. You can come back, we can get married, have little heirs. I can't imagine you would like to disappoint your parents any more than you've already have''

That hit her, far too stronger than it should have.

In fact, it was enough to start building tears in her eyes and the image of her two parents began to come to mind.

The minute they found out she'd abandoned her soon-to-be marriage with the son of one of the richest men, they would disown her for good.

''you know you're one to talk about disappointment, Hans'' she heard Jack's voice call from besides her.

He felt his arm wrap around her waist, squeezing her slightly. ''I can't imagine calling someone like you a son of mine''

''On the contrary, I learned from my father'' Hans barked, but she could tell he was startled at the sudden confession from Jack. ''He's had more women than he's had time with me''

''so what? You use your daddy issues as a way to excuse your own life? Pathetic, don't you think?''

Elsa bit her lower lip, to stop herself from smiling.

Hans rose from the couch, walking towards Jack with the angry expression he always wore when something didn't end up going his way.

She had seen that face far too many times, and now she couldn't help but laugh at it now.

Hans was very pathetic, and now she was finally beginning to realize it.

''And just who do you think you are?'' he gritted his teeth, his sideburns moving along too.

Jack's eyes continued to narrow at him. ''I'm Jack, Elsa's roommate. And if you don't mind, she'd like to grab her things so that we can go''

Hans took a deep breath, staring at them for what seem like a hard few minutes before gesturing his head to the stairs. ''Your things are in the guest room in boxes. They're labeled with your name on them''

Elsa nodded, turning to Jack one last time, before heading up the stairs.

That's when Jack truly managed to examine Hans.

He was a few inches smaller, with hair as red as his face a t the moment, and sideburns that would easily make Flynn burst out in laughter at that moment.

He wore what he would typically think men like him wore with his business suit and shoes that probably cost more than his entire closet.

But even then, Jack wasn't afraid of the powerful Hans.

Instead, his heart seemed to pity the man who now tried his best to puff out his chest.

''Let me remind you, Jack'' Hans spit, taking a step closer to him. ''I have a lot of money to my name that can easily be given to you. Think about it, thousands can go to you if you convince Elsa to move back in with me. I'm sure you need the money'' he slithered, examining his clothes.

Jack simply sighed. ''And let me remind you Hans that I care for Elsa much more than I could possibly care for any money of yours. And if I have to spend the rest of my life keeping her way from you, then so be it. I won't let her fall into your trap again''

This seemed to anger him, as he began to breathe heavily back and forth. ''You don't want to get involve with someone like her. Her parents refuse to acknowledge her any longer. She's lucky I took pity in her, and decided to keep my engagement to her. I mean, who on earth would be crazy enough to turn down being a CEO for their parent's company to become a _teacher_?''

Jack huffed, running his fingers through his hair. ''You know, Hans, there are things more important than status and money. But I don't blame you for not knowing, since I'm sure you were never raised to know them''

Hans let out a dry laugh. ''That may be so, but I don't mind one bit.''

He walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the giant living room, and opened it to reveal alcohol. ''Say, why do you care for her so much? It wasn't that long ago that she left, and I'm sure she's not over me. Let me guess, she slept with you in order for you to let her live with you.''

He slowly began to pour wine into his cup, Jack struggling to control himself as he tightened his fists.

''I can't blame you there, Jack. She's got these curves that could make any man shiver-''

Jack couldn't help it any longer; he grabbed Hans by the shirt and shoved him against the wall.

''Never, ever disrespect Elsa like that again'' he whispered with such force, he saw Hans gulp in fear.

''Or what?''

Before he could answer, he heard Elsa shouting from the floor above. ''Jack, please help me with these boxes!''

He let go of Hans, much to the man's pleasure. ''Don't forget that I always get what I want, Jack.''

But he ignored it, rushing up the stairs before helping his roommate with the large boxes she was trying to move downstairs.

They finally settled everything into the car's trunk, and Jack couldn't had been happier knowing that they would finally be leaving.

''is that the last one?'' he asked, leaning a hand on the trunk.

Elsa nodded, grinning timidly as he closed it. ''Yeah, thanks''

''Leaving already?'' Hans asked, walking towards them.

Jack's fists again began to tighten, that is until he felt Elsa's hand on his arm.

This time, letting the anger flow right out of him.

''Yes, we are. Hope to never see you again, Hans'' she spoke, calmly.

Far too calmly for Jack's liking.

The red head just smirked. ''You and I both know we will, Elsa. Until next time''

And with that, they both jumped into the car and began driving back to the apartment.

''I'm really sorry about him, Jack'' Elsa spoke after a few minutes.

He shrugged his shoulders, sending her a small smile. ''It's not your fault. I can see with Rapunzel always hated him''

''Yeah, I was so blind back then, but I'm glad I'm not now''

She loosened her grip on the steering wheel, turning to him. ''I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you''

''for what?''

''For defending me back there. Only Hans would come up with the idea that I would sleep with someone so that they can let me live with them''

Jack froze, slowly turning his eyes towards her. ''You heard?''

''Like I said, the house is pretty vacant. I'm sure you could hear a pin drop from the second floor.''

''Elsa, I'm so sorry. He was being such an a—talking about you, I can't imagine how you're feeling''

''I can't say I expected more from him,'' Elsa giggled gently to himself. ''I'm just glad I don't have to worry about him any more''

He smiled, a genuine one, as it was now her hand resting on his. ''Me too, me too''

**I'm sorry for the wait ): I'm a horrible person, I know. I'm also sorry if this came up super-fast for jelsa or it felt to rush, but I honestly felt so bad for keeping you guys waiting and I thought I just had to update.**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**Please review if you have suggestions or comments about this chapter or future ones! Love you! ~Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elsa loved to sing; it was just one of those things she could never possibly grow tired of.

There was just something about voicing your emotions through lyrics and letting every feeling pour out of you that just made her fall in love with it.

She didn't sing in front of anybody though, not even when she was with Hans, and preferred to do so when she was alone.

After all, she only really had music left to keep her company when it seemed everything was going wrong and it was just something too personal for her too share.

At least, she thought.

It was the day after having gotten her things back from Hans, and she couldn't be any more relieved.

Not only had she gotten all her things back (things she didn't remember having in the first place), but she had finally rid herself of the monster she had once called her fiancé.

She could finally move on with her life, and there was nothing better for her then waking up in the morning and knowing she was free from what had dragged her down for too many years.

She was her own person now, and it was about time she'd focus on finding herself once again.

So with her music blasting through her room, she began sorting through her belongings wearing only a pair of shorts, a tank top and a messy bun in her head like she usually did when she was busy doing housework.

Needless to say, her Saturday was going pretty darn good.

She was in the middle of singing the next catchy line that followed the song while stuffing some old stuff into a box, when the door opened and a smiling Jack came to view.

A flush suddenly appeared on his cheeks as he saw her, his eyes roaming to her blue wall.

Elsa couldn't help but think it had something to do with the way she was dressed; after all, he'd only seen her completely dressed.

''Hey, Els'' he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Finally his eyes managed to meet hers, and she could feel a smirk begin to appear on her lips. ''Oh hey, Jack. What's up?''

''So the guys and I have a game tonight, but we're getting drinks afterwards. Do you wanna come?''

Elsa rose an eyebrow, beginning to place some books into the box. ''To the game, or to get drinks?''

''Both'' Jack chuckled.

''Thank you for the offer, but I've got a pretty busy night ahead of me'' she said, nodding her head towards what seemed like endless amount of boxes.

He took a seat on her bed, his eyes lightening with amusement. ''This is how you're spending your Saturday night? Could you BE any more of a teacher?''

Elsa laughed, beginning to roll back her shoulders. ''Nice Friends reference, but believe it or not, I'm having fun''

''Yeah, I know. We can hear Far Spektor all the way to the living room''

She rushed to her computer, and began to lower the volume. ''Sorry about that. I forget how loud my music gets''

''It's Far Spektor, all is forgiven'' he shrugged, with a crooked smile. ''Come on, Elsa. You don't even have to come to the game and you can finish unpacking everything, but at least come out for drinks with us''

''And who is us?'' she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

It wasn't like Jack and Hiccup had a habit of bringing over strangers to their apartment, but Flynn did and Elsa had met more girls in the past weeks than she had ever in her first year of college.

Heaven knows what they did, but one thing was for sure, she did not want any part of that.

''Just Hiccup, Flynn, two friends, and me'' he said, giving her that cheeky smile.

She crossed her arms across her chest, sighing. ''As great as that sounds, I don't drink''

His face twisted into shock as he jumped up from the bed. ''What? You're twenty two, you're supposed to be out in bars enjoying your life''

''Yes, I'm a prude, I get it'' she grinned, lifting up the heavy box and heading towards the closet. ''But I just never felt the necessity to drink. I'm perfectly happy with my boring, prudish life''

Before she could move another inch, Jack was by her side, taking the box into his hands and setting it down where she had intended to. ''Well, okay. How about you meet us at the bar, and you don't have to drink anything you don't want to''

Elsa looked up at him, expecting to have those persuasive eyes Hans always pulled on her.

Instead, she was met with joyful and sincere blue ones.

''Fine,'' she sighed, much to Jack's pleasure. ''But I am not driving you and your friends home if you get wasted''

''Aw, come on, Elsa! Live a little'' he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and playfully pulling her in.

He began to walk out the door when the sudden thought came to her mind.

''Jack'' she stumbled, and he turned around. ''What do I wear? I've never been to a bar''

''Whatever makes you comfortable. I'll text you the address later'' he gave a wink, before closing the door and disappearing.

Elsa could only take a deep breath, growling and closing her eyes shut.

_Well, here's to finding yourself_, she thought before continuing to go through the boxes.

At least she knew she'd have Jack by her side.

She arrived a bit past nine; around the time Hiccup had texted her that they were on their way to the bar and she had to admit to herself that she was nervous.

She didn't know what to expect, and the thought of not fitting in with everyone else there, made her stomach turn.

Yet, she couldn't hide the small, timid smile that invaded her face as she spotted her three roommates sitting on a bench.

Neither could she hide the discomfort of having different eyes around the room looking straight at her.

''Look who finally made it!'' shouted Flynn, rising from his chair and picking her up and off her feet.

Elsa smirked, as he placed her down again. ''You're in a good mood. I'm guessing you won again''

''forty to twenty seven, baby!'' he boasted proudly, high fiving a red haired guy across from him.

That's when she noticed that she was yet to meet him and the dark haired guy sitting next to him, all with the same kind faces as her roommates.

''Over here, Els'' Jack said, getting up from his spot and taking a seat across from her and next to the two strangers.

She smiled politely at them, biting her lower lip.

''Elsa, this is Johnny and Guy'' Hiccup said, pointing to each one. ''Johnny, Guy, this is our roommate, Elsa''

Johnny had messy, red hair, brown eyes, and freckles over his nose and some of his cheeks. He wore a white, yellow and green shirt on top of a long sleeve orange one and he had the calmest smile she had ever seen on his face. He, in some way, reminded her of her sister; either it be his choice in clothes or his red hair.

Guy, unlike Johnny, had tan skin, medium length brown hair held back with a hair tie and wide brown eyes. He wore a casual black shirt and what seemed like a homemade necklace made up of three seashells around his neck. He too smiled kindly at her, extending his hand.

''Nice to meet you, Elsa'' he said, shaking her hand.

She grinned as Johnny did the same. ''Nice to meet you too. Thanks for letting me intrude on your Saturday night''

Guy dismissed it with his hands as Johnny lifted the beer bottle with his hand. ''don't worry about it, dude. These three haven't stopped going on about you''

Elsa turned to Flynn and Hiccup, and then at Jack in confusion.

Flynn and Hiccup were smiling widely while Jack simply rubbed the back of his neck and refused to meet her eyes.

She was beginning to realize it was a nervous habit of his.

''I hope all good things'' she chuckled, into which Guy nodded his head.

''We wouldn't had brought it up if it wasn't''

''This is the Guy we told you was getting married, remember?'' Jack blurted out, almost too quickly.

Elsa suddenly felt herself brighten up. ''Oh, of course! I hope you don't mind, but Jack asked me to go with him as his one plus. Well- more like I made him-''

Guy laughed, as everyone else grinned. ''Of course I don't mind. Can't say I didn't expect it from the way he kept going on about you''

A sly smile appeared on Guy's lips as Jack growled under his breath.

''I'm gonna go get another drink'' he mumbled under his breath before getting up and heading towards the bartender.

Elsa was more than amused as she continued to examine the boy. ''I think I'll join him'' she said, rising and heading towards him.

She pretended she couldn't hear the whistles that came from Flynn's mouth.

''don't worry, I said all good things'' was the first thing that escaped his mouth as she slid into the chair next to his.

She nodded, trying to hold back laughter. ''I know, I know.''

He turned to her, his eyes traveling through her face and she couldn't help but feel her cheeks redden.

Something about Jack watching her closely the way he was, made a foreign feeling come to her that made her heart accelerate even faster.

Clearly she needed to get a hold of herself.

''You look great'' he commented, as the bartended handed him another drink.

She shrugged, looking down at her blue jeans, maroon blouse, leather jacket and black boots. ''Yeah well you told me to wear what made me comfortable and this seemed appropriate''

He gave her that crooked smile, running his fingers through his hair. ''I do give good advice, don't I?''

She playfully pushed him away while slightly rolling her eyes. ''Oh, the best''

A warm feeling came to her stomach as she heard him laugh. ''By the way, you have a great voice''

She snapped her head towards him, her eyes widening. ''What?''

''I heard you singing,'' he said casually, far too casually for her. ''Right before I opened your door, I could hear your voice. You're an amazing singer, Elsa''

Elsa shook her head, cringing her nose. ''Lying is a sin, Frost. And you better not go around telling people you heard me sing, because you're the first one ever hear me do so''

''Am I really?'' he said wiggling his eyebrows in a way that made her laugh.

She took a deep breath, beginning to play with her leather sleeve. ''Yes, believe it or not I like to keep certain things to myself''

''But not all things, I hope'' he slurred, holding onto his drink with a drunken expression beginning to emerge on it. ''I'd like to get to know you''

She stood from her seat, grabbing his arm. ''Okay, I think that's enough drinks for tonight''

''I mean it,'' he said, taking her hand into his. ''I want to meet the real Elsa Winters''

She could only sigh, and plaster a smile on her face. ''So would I, Jack, so would I''

**Okay, so like normally I was planning on getting Elsa drunk and having her sing karaoke and everyone being like oh my gosh she's amazing, but then I realize that it just didn't fit right. The Elsa I chose to have lives a rather boring life and she doesn't drink, unlike Hans, and she's struggling to find herself after years of thinking she was someone else. Also, I didn't picture Jack as this pushy guy who can easily persuade her, but rather as someone who accepts the person as they are and tries to uplift them the most he can.**

**This chapter was so much fun! Thank you for the wait and thank you lots for the lovely reviews I've been receiving these past months!**

**I've been depressed these past days and just reading your reviews literally help me so much, like you wouldn't believe.**

**Please review to make a sad girl smile (:**

**Thank you! Love you ~Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The morning had come too soon, and Elsa was beginning to regret having gone to the bar the night before. Sure she hadn't drank anything either than a glass of water (although she had ended up having to bring the five intoxicated guys back to the apartment, but a sense of tiredness washed over her as she awoken.

Apparently, she hadn't been the only one, as she made her way to the kitchen and found a messy Flynn laying on the couch, groaning.

She rolled her eyes, staring down at the wasted Guy and Johnny that laid on the floor in deep slumber.

She didn't say anything, however; she simply walked passed them.

''What time is it?'' Flynn's rasped voice asked, as he stood from the couch.

He fought to gain balance, before taking small steps behind her.

Elsa turned on the coffee maker, staring at the watch wrapped around her wrist. ''ten thirty. Surprised you didn't sleep until noon''

''what can I say? I'm not like other guys'' he smirked, leaning on the kitchen table and letting out a yelp as his hand slipped.

Elsa snorted, opening the kitchen curtains. The sunlight hit her pale face, and she felt the comfortable feeling of warmth run through her. ''Clearly''

''Say, when's that pretty friend of yours coming around?'' Flynn took a seat on a chair, while massaging his temples.

She shrugged, opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs. ''I'm not sure. She had a show in London this Friday, and last time I talked to her, she told me she didn't know when she was coming back''

''Bummer, she's hot'' she wanted to smack the back of his head, but she figured a hangover was doing the trick. ''How'd you become friends with her anyway? Not that boring elementary teachers and hot models can't hang out''

Elsa giggled, turning on the stove. It wasn't like she hadn't been asked this question before; after all, it was strange for two completely different people to stay as good as friends as Zel and her had.

''Our dads go way back. Zel's father owns this huge company too, and our parents happened to become great friends, so when we were born, it was like destined that we'd become best friends. A lot of people thought we'd end up going our separate ways, but nothing's changed.''

Flynn nodded, his face twisted into what she could only describe as curiosity. ''So if you and blondie are rich, then why are you two working? I mean I'm sure you don't have to''

She froze for a second, before cracking an egg into the pan. ''Well, I guess we just felt that we needed to prove everyone wrong. All the people we met labeled us as these spoiled, sustained girls who hadn't worked an ounce in their lives. We told our parents we wanted to do something with ourselves, and Rapunzel became a model like her mom and I began studying to become a CEO like my father''

''wow, wow, wow'' she heard Flynn rise from his seat, and walk up next to her. ''You're telling me that you could've owned a company?''

Elsa had suddenly grown tired of the conversation. ''Yeah, but I chose to do what I wanted to do instead. Rapunzel didn't''

Her roommate had opened his mouth to speak, when a loud knock to the door came. Flynn growled, before rushing to the door.

His face immediately lightened up, and Elsa grinned when she a flawless Rapunzel walk in. She wore her hair lose light always, a long-sleeve black blouse, some blue jeans and her typical black high heels. She wore non to minimum makeup; her natural beauty shining through as her best friend smiled at her.

Her eyes momentarily landed on the two passed out guys on the floor, but she ignored it, throwing her arms around Elsa. ''Elsa, I missed you!''

Elsa hugged her back tightly, turning back to the eggs she was cooking. ''I missed you more, Zel! How was London?''

A strange twinkle evaded the girl's eyes, as she clapped her hands together. ''It was amazing. You'll never believe what happened''

An arm was thrown around her shoulder, and Elsa wasn't surprised when Flynn sent Rapunzel his best charming smile. ''Blondie, you're back! We were just talking about you''

''Were you?'' Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, pushing his arm off. ''wouldn't surprise me. It's evident you have nothing else going on in your life''

That only seemed to fuel Flynn even more, as he began to wiggle his eyebrows seductively. ''I could, if you agreed to go on a date with me''

The blonde pretended to think for a moment. ''You know what? I'm in a very good mood this morning, so I'll spare you some mercy and say yes to your request''

That surprised both Flynn and Elsa, both turning their heads to each other with wide eyes. ''Seriously?''

''Yes, seriously.'' She placed her hand on his chest, pushing his slightly. ''Now if you don't mind, I have to talk to Elsa about something''

Flynn didn't say another word; he took off into the hallway and Hiccup's annoyed screams for him to ''go away'' could be heard.

''Well, I'm done making the eggs, and I think the coffee is done. Would you like some?'' Elsa asked, opening a cabinet and pulling out two coffee mugs.

Rapunzel nodded. ''Just coffee, please. I have so much to tell you''

She poured coffee into the mugs, before grabbing them and placing them on the kitchen table. She took a seat next to Rapunzel, who took a light sip from her mug. ''Okay, tell me what happened''

The girl squealed, and Elsa was curious as to why Guy and Johnny hadn't awoken from all the noise. ''You'll never believe it! So, I got back yesterday at around five and I ended up going to the mall for a little shopping, and guess who I bumped into?''

She didn't have the chance to speak before her best friend cut her off. ''Danny Fenton from high school! He was there with his older sister, and we got to talking, and it turns out him and Sam broke up a few months ago because of long distance and blah blah''

''That's horrible!" Elsa frowned. She knew how much Danny and Sam had cared for each other in high school, and she would've never thought something as silly as distance would've gotten between them.

Rapunzel flipper her hair over her shoulder, fluttering her long eyelashes. ''But wait, that's not the best part! So we talked a little more, and he agreed to going on a date with you this Friday''

''What?'' Elsa shouted, louder than intended.

She heard two groans coming from a few feet away, and she covered her mouth realizing just how loud she had been.

Rapunzel smiled, widely. ''I know, isn't it amazing? Yes, I know that you still need some time to fully get over Hans, but this is going to do you good!''

''I don't know, Zel'' Elsa sighed. ''It's just too soon''

''Think about it! I mean it's not like you're going out with someone you've never met before. This is Danny! Weird, mysterious, silly Danny that won us our football game senior year!'' Rapunzel sent her those big emerald eyes, putting her lower lip out and clasping her hands together. ''Please, for me!''

Elsa growled, hiding her face into her hands. ''No, Zel. I don't even have his number-''

''don't worry, I got it. I'll sent it to you''

''-I don't even know where this date is going to be-''

''I told him to pick you up and take you somewhere nice!''

''-I don't even know if he's even over Sam! I mean, they were crazy about each other''

Rapunzel took a deep breath, closing her eyes. ''Elsa, listen to me. They broke up, just like you and Hans did, and now it's time to move on. You can't wait for the rest of your life. I want nieces and nephews, dammit!''

Elsa threw her head back, her eyes landing on a drowsy Jack and Hiccup making their way to them. ''Fine, I'll go''

''that's my girl!'' Rapunzel smiled in triumph, drinking more coffee.

Elsa rolled her eyes, watching her two roommates stumble. ''Are you two alright?''

''Yeah, just a little lightheaded'' Hiccup said, holding onto his head while Jack only let out a pained cry.

The two girls looked at each other, chuckling. ''Well, I made eggs and coffee if you want some''

Hiccup wasted no time running over to the coffee maker, and pulling the cabinet open.

Jack leaned over Elsa, placing a kiss on her hair. ''You're incredible'' he mumbled, walking over to the recently made breakfast.

Elsa only grinned at that, drinking from her mug.

Rapunzel, however, looked between the two of them in both surprise and suspicion.

Maybe she had set up a date with the wrong guy.

**I really want to write Rapunzel and Flynn's date scene lol ugh. Hm, what will Elsa's roommate have to say about her date with a certain Danny Fenton? And the wedding's coming soon. What's going to happen then?**

**I know this isn't a good chapter like the one before, but one thing took me to another and here is the final result.**

**Thank you for your reviews! Each one of them made me so happy, especially the frozen joke ;)**

**I'm so glad to have such dedicated followers like you who patiently wait on me, and the least I can do is thank you for your support that you have given this story because I would not have continued writing, had it not been because of you! (:**

**Don't forget to follow and fav! **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW REVIEWWWWW REVIEEWWWWWWW**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

''One, two, three! Go!'' Elsa shouted, watching in amusement as Jack and Flynn began chugging down a glass full of pickle juice.

She cringed her nose, her eyes widening at the rapid speed they were drinking, and slightly covering her ears as Flynn let out a triumph yell and slammed the glass onto the table. With his arms up in the air, the twenty three year old turned to Jack with a clear smirk on his face. ''Beat it, Frost''

Jack grinned, waving him off. ''Oh please, Rider, you won out of mere luck''

''I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear you over my awesome winning skills!'' he flexed his muscular arms, to which Elsa giggled at and Jack only rolled his eyes.

She leaned against the counter, staring down at the flashing clock on her phone. ''twenty eight seconds. Impressive''

''Yeah, it is. Too bad blondie wasn't here to witness it''

''What? You drinking an entire glass of pickle juice? Yeah, totally her loss'' Jack chuckled, leaning his elbows against the counter.

Elsa grabbed three cupcakes from the plate set next to her, handing one to each of them. With a cheeky smile on her face, she walked to the living room, standing in front of their glass windows.

Flynn and Jack turned to each other in confusion, following behind her.

''Hey, Els, you planning on throwing these cupcakes out the window?'' Flynn asked, uncertainly, but something inside of her told her he wanted to just to see who they ended up hitting.

Elsa shook her head, smiling even wider. ''Hush! It's my turn to pick the challenge and I'm choosing one I used to do with Anna and Rapunzel when we were younger''

''Who can eat a cupcake the fastest?'' Jack asked with hopeful eyes, to which Flynn nodded eagerly to.

She playfully rolled her eyes. ''No. Actually we threw our cupcakes against a glass window and whoever's cupcake stayed on the longest, won''

''Wow, wow, wow. You're telling me you refused to drink pickle juice but are completely okay murdering these innocent cupcakes for your amusement?'' Jack replied, raising an eyebrow.

She responded by sticking out her tongue, walking next to Jack and staring at the glass window in anticipation.

The three of them raised their arms, cupcake in hand, and their eyes directed straight at their target. Biting her lip, Elsa let out a loud ''Go!'', to which she saw three cupcakes fly in the air before landing on a window.

Hers was slightly sliding down, Jack's stood still, and Flynn's looked like it was about to fall at any moment. The three of them began to shout encouraging words to their cupcakes (Elsa having to stop and giggle a few times at Flynn's demanding remarks), and she grinned as Flynn's cupcake fell onto the floor followed by Jack's.

Flynn instantly fell to his knees, hiding his face into his hands, while Jack jerked his head back and let out a loud groan.

Elsa jumped up and down, her messy bun bouncing in the air along with her. ''I won! I won!''

''This is bull! Obviously you won, you've done this before!'' Jack shouted, stepping closer to her.

She rose to her tippy toes, so that they were able to meet face to face. She was trying her best to hide the smile tugging on her lips, and she could see Jack struggling to do the same. ''Sore loser much? It's not my fault my cupcake managed to stay up the longest''

Flynn stood up, and she could see the determination glowing from his face. ''This deserves a rematch''

''Flynn, I don't think-''

By then, Flynn was already raising to the kitchen and Elsa could only sigh and watch him go.

She had just arrived from work over two hours ago, and was surprised to see Jack and Flynn doing who knows what in the kitchen.

Apparently, both had been let out early and finding themselves bored, they had managed to entertain themselves with challenging games. Changing into an old t-shirt and some shorts, she decided to join them and so far, she wasn't regretting it.

Hanging out with her roommates was much more humorous than she could've imagined.

''Alright, here we go'' Flynn handed them each a cupcake, to which she laughed seeing Jack's hungered expression staring down at his. The sound of the door opening soon filled their ears, and they snapped their heads in that direction to see the sight of a rather joyful looking Hiccup walking in.

With his briefcase in one hand, his blazer on the other and his red tie half undone, he smiled as his eyes landed on them. ''Oh, hey guys!''

''Hiccup, my boy, join us as we throw these cupcakes at the window!'' Flynn exclaimed, already stretching out his knees.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, running his fingers through his brown hair. ''Uh, yeah, sure''

''Did you have a good day today, Hiccup?'' Elsa asked, sending him a small smiled.

He nodded, letting out a low whistle as she threw himself onto their couch. ''Like you wouldn't believe. You guys remember me talking about the new girl at work right?''

''Heather?'' Jack asked, as both he, Elsa and Flynn all took a seat on the other couch with their cupcakes still at hand.

Hiccup had brought her up a few days ago, going on about how the Heather girl had recently joined their department. Apparently she was a cousin of Astrid's, but judging from what he had said about their interactions, Elsa had come to the conclusion that Astrid didn't like Heather much.

Who knew, maybe Hiccup's long- lasting crush felt pressured to hire her do to her being a relative.

Hiccup nodded, taking a deep breath. ''Well, we were on our lunch break. I was eating my sandwich and laughing at the twin's fight of the day, when she just randomly asked me out on a date''

Elsa's eyes widen, as Flynn smirked. ''Nice, you got yourself a date!''

''Wait, but Heather is Astrid's cousin. Don't you think that's making your chances with her slimmer?'' Elsa asked, to which Jack nodded.

''I don't know. I mean I like Astrid and I have for some time now, but Heather's nice and I'd like to get to know her better'' he said, sighing.

Hiccup looked up at them, in concern. ''Wait, do you guys think I should go on a date with her?''

Elsa and Jack only shrugged their shoulders, while Flynn flashed him a smile. ''I don't see what the problem is. You go out with the Heather girl, you can learn a few things about your precious Astrid and you get her jealous. You know what they say 'Kill two birds with a rock' or whatever''

''Hiccup can't use her like that, Flynn'' Jack argued, with a huff. ''That's wrong''

''Wrong? What's so wrong about it? He can date Heather and if it doesn't work out, he'll know how to swoon Astrid. It's a win- win situation''

As Jack and Flynn began to fight over what they thought was right, Elsa could only rise from the couch and walk over to her friend.

Cracking a small smile, she took a seat next to him. ''Well, I think that if you want to give Heather a try, you should definitely do it. I mean, we can give you our opinions for the rest of the night, but it all really just comes down to you. Do what you think is going to make you happy''

Hiccup, who had been staring at the floor, turned to her with a grin. ''Yeah, you're right. I think I will just go on that date with Heather. Thanks, Elsa''

She nodded, as she arose once again. ''It's alright. Wanna throw some cupcakes?'' She lifted the one in her fingers, to which Hiccup brightened up.

''Yeah, that sounds awesome''

''Hey, you two, Stop arguing! We're throwing the cupcakes!'' she shouted, walking to the position she had been in before. Hiccup made his way to the kitchen, while the other two snapped their heads towards her.

Flynn and Jack suddenly closed their mouths, rushing to their spots.

It was then that she felt Jack turn to her, his eyes lingering on her for a few seconds. ''Oh hey, Elsa, I've been meaning to ask. Are we riding together to the wedding on Saturday?''

Elsa suddenly froze on her spot, turning to him. ''Oh right, the wedding's this Saturday. Sure, I'd love to ride with you''

''Isn't your date this Friday?'' asked Hiccup walking towards their direction. ''Sorry, I overheard you and Rapunzel talking yesterday''

''Date?'' Jack asked, and it almost sounded too dry for her liking.

Elsa nodded, staring down at her feet. ''Yeah, Rapunzel got me a date with an old high school friend. I mean I haven't seen him yet, but Rapunzel thinks it's time for me to move on''

''Are you ready to move on?'' Jack blinked, staring down at her.

She shrugged, taking a deep breath. '' Yeah, I guess so''

He didn't have a chance to say anything else, seeing as Flynn let out a loud growl. ''Let's start this while I'm still young''

Her cupcake was the first to fall.

**So I've been watching the office lately and every time I look at Pam and Jim, I think of Kristoff and Anna because they resemble them so much in looks. Gosh, I love the office.**

**Anyway, what's going on with Hiccup? And what's going to happen in Elsa's date?**

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little lazy, but it's late right now and I still have to update other stories and I'm tired, so sorry.**

**Time for review and slay now!**

**SMr. Freeze: thanks, love! (:**

**masie al: aw, I love you!**

**jelsa-all-the-way: you're too cute! Thank you for waiting!**

**Furiyan: thanks! I'm so happy you like the conversations! Sometimes I feel like they're eh lol.**

**Frozen07212000: aw, thank you! I love your review!**

**jelsa3213: THANK YOU, YOU'RE SWEET!**

**Madison: I totally ship Sam and Danny too! Let's just say he's not completely over it (;**

**monkeyz2: thank you! You're amazing! Xx**

**ThaliaJoelle: thanks for commenting about my 100 reviews cx didn't think anybody noticed. Thanks, dude! Very much appreciated! :D**

**Guest: haha, I have nothing against the name Finley**

**Guest: thank you, I try xD**

**KenzoJelsa: I'm glad! Thank you!**

**Guest: the waiting is gone my friend!**

**The Pretender 3: thank you, hun! Honestly, your reviews have been my favorite so far! Xx**

**Heartfulyumi: that's so sweet! Thank you for reading my story!**

**unsocial-disnerd: there's much more tension to come c;**

**Holster646: you're a cutie!**

**QueenMaylina8Candy: I think I'll just write a separate chapter about it haha, I'm too lazy to write a one-shot. Thank you, sweetie!**

**lollipop3056: you're amazing!**

**Kimmy smith: here's the update! Can't wait to see your review!**

**Unknown: IM SORRY IM TYPING AS FAST AS I CAN (this review made me chuckle, thank you!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

''Wow, who's that hot girl?'' Elsa chuckled, hearing Rapunzel's voice cry out from her bedroom door.

Ignoring her, she returned to placing on her silver earing, before examining herself in the mirror. Her platinum blonde hair had been pulled back into a side braid, she'd put on some simple eyeshadow and mascara, and the current black dress Rapunzel had bought her for the date seemed to suffocate her. Not to mention the black heels she wore made her question her balance, and even hearing her words, the nerves were still taking over her entire body. ''Okay, seriously. How do I look?''

''I'm not joking, Elsa, you look beautiful. Maybe you two will do a little more than just talking'' she winked, walking closer to her, to which Elsa felt like throwing up. Only that girl could think to say something to make her feel even more nervous.

''Zel, I don't think I can do this'' she cried out, sitting on the edge of her bed and pulling down the dress that stopped midtigh. ''I haven't been on a real date in years''

''Which is why you _need _to go'' Rapunzel fell next to her, tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. ''You're single now, Elsa. You have to learn how to act around other men''

''I don't want to think about dating, okay? I just want to focus on teaching and paying the bills''

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, placing an arm around her shoulder. ''There is no way that I'm letting my best friend worry about old people stuff. You are going on this date, you're going to have fun, and you're going to come back and thank me for setting it up''

Elsa raised an eyebrow. ''And if I don't?''

''don't be silly, that would never happen''

Rapunzel rose, extending her hand out to her. ''Now, get up. Let's show the boys and see what they think''

Elsa groaned, throwing her head back before finally taking her best friend's hand. Flynn, Jack and Hiccup all sat on the couch in the living room, watching television with their feet up on the small table in front of them. They rapidly composed themselves, however, the moment they laid eyes on her.

Elsa could feel her cheeks redden, as Flynn let out a whistle. ''Wow, who's that hot girl?''

Rapunzel's raised her chin proudly, placing her hand on her hip and examining Elsa. ''That's exactly what I asked''

''You look great, Elsa'' Hiccup encouraged, to which Jack managed to nod to. ''your date's going to be stunned''

She awkwardly rubbed her arm, staring directly at Jack. If there was someone she felt she needed to approve, it would have to be him and so far, she was unsure of what'd he say. After all, the most he'd ever seen her dress up was what she wore for work. ''Is it too much?''

'' Of course not. You'll make him forget everything that happened before he saw you'' Jack cracked a smile, to which she returned.

Rapunzel stared at the two of them, her rosy lips pulled up into a grin. ''That's really sweet, Jack. I'm sure you'll be waiting up for her''

''We all will'' Flynn smirked, placing his hands behind his head and leaning against the couch. ''Unless you're planning on getting laid, which I understand-''

''What? No, no, no, no, no!'' she shook her head, feeling her face burn up. ''I'm not having sex on a first date. I would never do that!''

''What's wrong with it? It spices things up'' Rapunzel winked.

Flynn nodded his head. ''Gotta agree with blondie. It usually determines whether or not there's a second date''

''Come on, guys, leave her alone'' Jack stood up, and walked up next to her. ''At least she still has her dignity''

Rapunzel huffed while Flynn just mumbled something under his breath. That's when a knock came to the door, causing Elsa to turn to Jack in panic. ''What do I do? Oh my gosh, I'm going to screw this up''

''Just relax'' he grabbed ahold of her arms, squeezing them gently. ''You'll do fine, just stay positive''

Flynn opened the door, only to let in a tall and rather buff looking man. His dark hair was still as messy as it was in high school, but his blue eyes displayed that of much maturity. He wore some brown pants, white t-shirt and black blazer, that helped display the muscles he had grown. He was handsome, yes, but in her eyes he was still dorky Danny from the football team.

''Danny!'' she cried out, rushing to him and embracing him.

She felt his arms wrap around her, before finally letting go. ''Elsa, it's been a long time''

His voice had gotten much deeper, she'd give him that. She smiled, staring up at him and she couldn't help but wonder how many times he'd smiled down at Sam. She was the only one who could create on a grin on his face, even when his own family couldn't.

''Yeah, four years right?''

''Yup, last time I saw you, you were riding off with Rapunzel in her car leaving Ralph's party''

Elsa chuckled at that, feeling Rapunzel next to her, who flipped her hair behind her shoulder. ''The party wasn't all that fun. We didn't even see Ralph because he was so busy with his step sister''

''Which was sweet, remember Zel?''

''Sure, I guess Vanellope wasn't that bad''

Danny let out a laugh, before he turned to stare at something behind them. It was then that Elsa forgot to introduce him to her roommates, who most likely felt just as awkward. ''Oh, right. Danny, I want you to meet my roommates''

She walked towards the three guys, pointing to each of them. ''This is Flynn, Jack and Hiccup''

''You live with guys?''

''Yeah, got a problem with that?'' Flynn asked, throwing an arm around Elsa's shoulder. Elsa had to restrain herself from hitting her forehead with her palm.

Danny shook his head, letting out a low laugh. ''No, I just didn't expect it, that's all. Nice to meet you, guys''

''Have her home by midnight,'' Hiccup said, taking a step closer. ''No later than that''

''Got it,'' Danny smiled. He turned to her, to which she simply shrugged. She simply didn't understand where all this attitude was coming from when it came to her usual, down to earth roommates.

''Well, we better get going now'' she urged, grabbing ahold of Danny's hand and beginning to drag him towards the door.

That's when Rapunzel let out a noise. ''Wait, Danny, where are you taking her?''

Danny took a deep breath, scratching the back of his neck. ''Well, I got us a reservation to the Oak place''

Rapunzel let out a squeal, as Flynn's jaw slightly fell. ''The oak place? That's really hard to get into, man''

''Yeah, I know. But when your best friend owns the place, it makes it easier''

Elsa smiled, looking up at him. ''Tucker owns Oak place?''

''Yeah, him and Valerie do. They have for about a year and a half now''

''Wow, that's incredible'' Rapunzel cried out, and Elsa could see Flynn's expression change. ''I haven't been there in forever''

''We should really get going,'' Elsa pushed, opening the door. ''I'll see you guys later''

She glimpsed at each of them, before her eyes locked with a rather quite Jack. He didn't say anything, he just smiled at her in a way that made the nerves she felt melt away.

She smiled back, and didn't lose eye contact until the door was closed.

.

.

.

''-and that's when the cops came and we ended up spending the night in a jail cell''

Elsa let out a loud laugh, covering her mouth with her left hand, as an amused Danny watched her closely. She took a deep breath, grabbing ahold of her napkin. ''I can't believe you did that in college!''

''Yeah, I went a little wild back then'' he laughed, staring down at his empty plate. ''I guess we all thought we were infinite''

Elsa nodded, sipping from her cup. ''Yeah, I guess we did, although I must say I never did as anything as insane as that''

''Most sane people wouldn't'' they both chuckled.

So far, the date was going very well, even better than she expected. Except it didn't feel much like a date, if she were honest; it felt too much like a friendly gathering. One that had been filled with laughter and catching up.

''So Rapunzel told me about your engagement'' Danny sighed, with solemn eyes. ''I'm really sorry about that''

''me too. I'm just happy I'm no longer blinded by him'' she smiled, looking down. ''It must've been hard having to break up with Sam too. You two really cared for each other for as long as I can remember''

''It's hard, yeah'' Danny said, running his fingers through his hair. ''It definitely wasn't an easy choice to make, but she had dreams and I couldn't stand in her way''

''Did she tell you that herself?''

''No, but when your partner contemplates on staying in her hometown for her sweetheart and leaving to complete a program that'll help her career in a beautiful town, you get the hint''

Elsa grabbed ahold of his hand from across the table. ''Oh, Danny, I'm sorry''

''its okay'' he shrugged, as he struggled to cover the frown appearing on his lips. ''She's living out her dream and I'm moving on with my life. As long as she's happy, I'm happy''

Yet, it didn't feel right. Elsa hadn't been the best of friends with the two lovers, but she knew enough to insist something like distance couldn't and wouldn't separate the sixteen year olds. No, she wasn't going to allow this; not even if it did contradict the entire point of the date.

''Danny, I think you should go to her''

He blinked a few times, and she could see he was confused. ''Wait, what?''

''Danny, this is Sam. Your best friend and girlfriend who you've been in love with for years now. I refuse to sit here and let you give up what you love the most''

''Elsa, I appreciate it-'' Danny tried to cut in.

She didn't let him. ''Are you happy, Danny?''

''What?''

''Are you happy without her?''

It didn't take long for him to answer. ''No, I'm not''

''then what's stopping you? I say that if you love her, you'll find every way to be with her''

He didn't say anything else for a moment, continuing to stare down, and for a second Elsa felt as if she had been far too blunt. They had broken up, after all, and it wasn't polite of her to just command that he leave everything to go back with his old girlfriend. But right when she was just about to apologize, she was surprised to see him rising from his chair.

''You know what? You're right. I can't keep acting like I'm okay.'' He smiled, in a way that was too hopeful. ''Without Sam, I'm nothing''

He began to walk away, before sharply turning on his heel. ''Elsa, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to walk off on –''

''Go,'' Elsa smiled, assuredly. ''She'll be glad to see you''

He smiled, pulling her into a quick embrace, and right when he was heading out, she stopped him. ''Wait. Do you think maybe I could ask for a favor?''

.

.

.

Elsa waited outside the restaurant, her eyes staring up at the stars in the sky as she heard the light sound of voices coming from inside. With her phone in her hand and her heels on the other, she could do nothing more than to great the passing strangers with a smile.

However, she couldn't stop herself from sighing in relief, seeing Jack's car come to a stop right in front of her.

Jack stepped out of the driver's seat, and was followed with Rapunzel and Flynn behind.

''Seriously, Elsa! Leave it up to you to go on a date and end up making the guy go all the way to Seattle to see his ex-girlfriend!'' Rapunzel cried out, pulling her into a hug. ''You need more help than I thought''

''It didn't feel right, okay? Plus, it wasn't like anything was going to happen. Danny's too much a friend to see him as something else''

To that Jack smiled.

''So why exactly am I here? Jack said you needed something from me'' Flynn let out, wiggling his eyebrows.

Elsa giggled, grabbing ahold of her best friend's hand. ''Well, I thought that if I couldn't have a great first date, someone else should''

It took Flynn and Rapunzel a minute to get it, but to see their wide eyes made it completely worth it. Flynn hugged her up in the air, kissing her forehead in gratefulness while Rapunzel simply stood there, without a word.

''Seriously? You got us reservations?'' Flynn cried out, in awe.

She nodded, beginning to walk towards the passenger's seat. ''Yeah, knock yourselves out''

Winking at Rapunzel, she watched as the two walked into the restaurant. She got into the car, taking a deep breath as Jack turned on the engine.

He turned to her, with an amused expression. ''Ready to go home?''

''Yes, please'' she groaned, causing him to laugh.

It wasn't until they drove for a few more minutes in silence that she turned back to look at him. ''Jack, are you alright?''

He turned to look at her for a few seconds, before staring back at the road ahead. ''Yeah, what do you mean?''

''You've just been more quite than usual'' she let out, leaning against the seat. ''I was hoping I'd get more of your opinion, and less of everyone else's''

''Well what can I say? I certainly wasn't expecting to get a call from my roommate telling me to come pick her up because her date went to chase the love of his life. It's quite uncommon actually''

She giggled, to which he smiled. ''You know, this might've not been the best date I've been to, but I'm glad I ended up here talking with you''

''Is that a compliment, Winters?''

''Yes, Frost, it is''

No more needed to be said.

The smiles in their faces were worth a million words.

**I FINISHED WATCHING THE OFFICE YESTURDAY AND I CRY OMG IM SO EMTIONAL AND UNSTABLE AND PLEASE HELP ME IM DYING. LIKE MY HEART IS TRYING TO ADJUST TO KNOWING THERE ARE NO MORE THE OFFICE EPISODES. I REFUSE TO CONTINUE ON.**

**But I recently began watching The Originals, which is why it's taken me so long to finish this chapter (four hours) and now I'm literally so excited for this because ships. Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I loved hearing each of them and thank you so much for the 143 followers! That's so cool knowing there are so many of you out there!**

**Let's get to review and slay!**

**Maddie: there's more to come on that c;**

**Shteven27: oh my gosh, you're like my new best friend now! Actually I was thinking that too, and I'm even debating about making like a ''Jelsa: the office'' or something because literally Jack is Jim and Elsa is sweet and artistic like Pam. I miss PB &amp; J already ):**

**Frozen07212000: thank you so much! You're so sweet!**

**Kimmy smith: haha, I'm not making jelsa happen right away because I fell that it's something that takes time, you know? Yes, Jack will visit Elsa in her classroom very soon…**

**Furiyan: I was trying to make it subtle jealousy. Did you catch on?**

**Heartfulyumi: lol thanks gorgeous!**

**monkeyz2: it's completely based off of icarly xD**

**froste682: omg lol I hope so too. Hans needs a good few punches**

**The Pretender 3: no, I haven't actually played the game because I value both mine and the cupcake's life (: Yeah, I'm trying to make Hiccup and Elsa tighter because I feel like I'm lacking on the relationship. Thank you for reviewing!**

**paige. : you're a cutie!**

**masie al: thank you! You're awesome!**

**Unknown: YOU'RE MY LIFE SAVER **

**Madison: completely agree, Danny and Sam have been my OTP since before I knew what an OTP was. Haha, yeah I haven't played it because my mom would kill me and then I wouldn't be able to update ^-^ I really love cupcakes too so**

**AFineMess101: this review gives me life. Thank you, senpai**

**For any of you wondering, yes the cupcake game came from ICarly because I'm not creative enough to come up with something my self cx I wouldn't recommend trying it though because you're not only risking your life, but your cupcake's.**

**Jack: dang right you are**

**Me: thank you, Jack. I appreciate it.**

**Until next time. Love you all ~Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

''Are you guys ready yet?'' Elsa shouted, pacing back and forth in the living room with her silver handback in between her arm and her head hanging back. She continued to stare out into the vacant hallway (a hallway that was far too empty for her liking) as she groaned tiredly for the fourth time. ''Come on, guys! We're going to be late to the wedding!''

She took a few steps, sighing in relief as she finally saw Jack walk out of his room wearing a black suit. His snow white hair, usually messy and all over the place, was nicely combed back and in his hand he held a gray tie. Walking to her with a crooked smile, she chuckled and grabbed the tie from him.

''Is this why you were taking so long?'' she joked, placing the material around his neck.

He shrugged slightly, his blue eyes glancing around nervously. ''What can I say? I'm a do-it-myself guy''

''Really? I would've never thought that'' she tightened the tie, before finally patting her work proudly. ''there, you look great''

He grinned, brushing a strand from her blonde hair, which seemed to have fallen from her bun, and tucked it behind her ear. ''Thanks, you look breath taking as always''

She glanced down at her royal blue maxi dress she wore, the long dress complimenting her waist and falling just above her silver high heels. She smiled, cringing her nose. ''Thank you. It doesn't seem like too much right?''

''Course not. You'll turn heads for sure''

That's when a clumsy Hiccup jumped out of his room, his knee pulled up as he attempted to tie his shoe. Almost tripping on his own feet, he sighed, walking to them and throwing himself onto the couch.

''Okay, now I'm ready'' Elsa smiled, glancing at his white button up shirt and gray dress pants he wore. Aside from that, his appearance hadn't really changed, except for a few strands of hair having been pulled from his face.

She turned back to the hallway once again, growling loudly. ''Flynn, we're going to leave without you if you don't come out right now!''

''I'm having a crisis right now, okay!'' she could hear his booming voice cry out from the bathroom, followed by the sounds of different objects clashing with each other.

Bopping his head out to stare at them, a distressed Flynn frowned. ''Have any of you seen my hair gel? I can't find it''

''Seriously, man?'' Jack huffed. ''Your hair looks fine''

''Fine isn't good enough, Frost. Do you think my beautiful hair is put together naturally? Well, it's not!''

''I'll go help him,'' Hiccup sighed, heading to the bathroom.

Turning to each other and rolling their eyes, Elsa grinned. ''Are you ready?''

''Ready to see the girl who broke my heart and left me for someone else? Yeah, completely''

''hey,'' grabbing his hand into hers, she gently squeezed it. ''I'm going to be there the entire time, so don't think you have to face her alone. Friends are always there for each other''

He stared down at her, with an expression she couldn't comprehend, that caused a small amount of red to reach her face. Staring at her with his ocean blue eyes, Jack smiled warmly. ''Elsa Winters, I'm so glad that I met you''

''And to think you didn't want a new roommate'' She raised an eyebrow, teasingly.

He bumped his shoulder against hers, causing her to laugh. ''My apologies, my queen. All is forgiven?''

''All _has_ been forgiven, peasant''

They both watched as a vain looking Flynn walked out of the bathroom, with an annoyed Hiccup behind him. ''Alrighty then. We all ready?''

They all nodded, and as they walked to the front door, she could feel Jack wrap his arm around her shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze.

.

.

.

The wedding was taking place outdoors, out and open in a beautiful green field as the sun looked ready to set in. There were chairs all lined up along with lid up torches, and the white flower petals that were spread throughout the center all led to this beautiful altar filled with vibrant flowers. There were already a number of people there, all talking among themselves, and Elsa was beginning to feel anxious.

After all, she didn't know any of them, and knowing she didn't know neither the groom nor bride very well made her feel like she was intruding. She didn't say anything, however; she just followed the guys to some empty seats.

''Wow, this place is beautiful'' she murmured to them, continuing to stare at it all.

The three nodded, clearly examining the beauty too. ''Yeah, Guy and Eep really made this place look amazing''

''fifty dollars that Eep's little sister will end up growling at the guest all night'' Flynn stated, and Elsa followed his gaze to a young girl with her hair pulled into two side ponytails and wearing a rose pink dress. She seemed sweet, with her two front teeth being extremely visible and holding onto a woman's hand.

But before she could say anything, Hiccup spoke up. ''thirty that she'll suffocate Guy's sloth before the wedding ceremony is over''

''Nah, thirty five that she'll bite Eep's brother, Thunk, before any of that happens'' Jack smirked.

''deal!''

The three shook hands, Elsa chuckling and shaking her head. That's when a nervous looking Guy, wearing a black and white tuxedo walked to them, pulling his hair back. ''Hey, guys. Hey, Elsa, glad you could make it''

''Hey, man!'' Flynn stood, pulling him into a hug. ''How're you feeling?''

''A bit nervous, well a lot actually. I haven't seen Eep since yesterday, and I'm scared I'll end up messing something up and Grug will end up killing me''

''hey don't worry'' Jack smiled, patting his shoulder. ''you'll do great''

''Speaking of doing great, look who arrived''

Elsa turned her head, along with everyone else, and saw a beautiful lean woman walking towards the site.

Her raven black hair fell flawlessly down to her shoulders, showing off her pale and bright face. She had gray round eyes, high cheekbones and red lips pulled up into a small smile, one that surely could make anyone speechless. She wore a black and white dress that reached just above her knees and still managed to show off her figure.

Judging from Jack's paling face, it was without doubt, Samantha.

''Oh, will you look at the time. I should probably go get ready for everything.'' Guy whistled, now patting Jack's shoulder. ''Good luck, man''

And that's when the beautiful woman spotted them, waving with a grin on her face and beginning to walk towards them. Jack turned to Elsa with an unsure smile, to which she responded by smiling back.

''Well if it isn't the three musketeers!'' she called out, joyfully. ''It's so nice to see you guys again. Especially you, Jack! You look wonderful''

''Hey, Samantha'' he smiled, but Elsa could see it was half sincere. ''You look amazing too''

''Why thank you. I wasn't sure what to wear, but Finley helped out, thank goodness''

''Say where is that lover of yours?'' Flynn asked, crossing his arms.

Elsa wasn't even talking, and she could feel the slight awkwardness in the atmosphere. What she didn't expect was for another woman to place her arm around Samantha's waist, planting a kiss on her cheek. ''Right here. Miss me, love?''

''Finley, darling, we were just talking about you'' they intertwined their hands together, and Elsa took the opportunity to examine Finley. She was just as beautiful as Samantha, with long blonde hair and dark eyes. She wore a figure hugging black dress, one that matched that of her partner's. She wasn't sure how to feel at that moment, and all she could do was awkwardly shift her eyes all over the place.

''Finley, nice to see you again'' Jack spoke.

Finley smiled, rather mockingly. ''Jackson, nice to see you too. I hope you're still doing….emotionally well''

''Very, knitting is very beneficial when dealing with your emotions''

Samantha giggled at that, the same moment Elsa did too. That led to all eyes on her; Finley raising an eyebrow, Samantha widening her eyes and Jack grinning.

''I'm sorry, who are you?'' asked Finley, as Samantha grabbed ahold of her arm.

''Oh, um'' Elsa didn't need to look at herself in the mirror to know she was blushing, to which she could only gulp. ''I'm Elsa, their friend''

''Elsa, that's such a pretty name'' Samantha beamed. ''Are you and Jack…?''

''No!'' they both shouted in unison, shaking their heads. Hiccup watched them in amusement, while Flynn continued to glare at the women's direction.

''I'm sorry, it's just you two look very well together''

That's when there was an announcement that the wedding would begin, making Samantha to sigh. ''Well, I guess we better take our seats. See you afterwards''

They left, and even she couldn't contain the laugh that was emerging from her lips.

''Yeah, yeah laugh it off'' Jack huffed, running his fingers through his hair. ''Samantha left me for a woman, very funny''

''It's not that, Jack'' he glanced at her, and she shrugged. ''Okay, just a little, but you should be proud of yourself. See, it wasn't that bad''

''yeah, I guess you're right'' Jack cracked a smile.

''The crime here is that two women as hot as them are into each other'' Flynn thought for a moment, a smirk appearing on his face. ''Actually, I can see the bright side to this-''

''Shut up, you idiot'' Hiccup slapped the back of his neck, and that's when the familiar wedding music began to play.

Elsa had never seen a bride so beautiful as the red haired Eep who walked towards a teary eyed Guy. How, she couldn't wait to get married someday to a guy like that.

.

.

.

''So tell me again how Finley came into the picture'' Elsa asked, as Jack swung her around and back into his arms as they swung to the slow beat of the music.

Jack, half- drunk, stepped on her foot while mumbling a quick apology. ''Well, Samantha decided to go to some poetry club or something in town, and every night she'd come back home, she just seemed…different. Then she introduced me to a new friend she had met named Finley, and after that, it took a few months until she finally left me for that hippy''

He nodded his head to the dancing women, Samantha's head resting on her girlfriend's shoulder.

''Just like that she left you? I don't get it, you're one of the most amazing guys I've ever met''

He chuckled, slightly leaning against her. ''I guess you're into whoever you're into''

''Listen, Jack, I'm just glad you let me come with you. I know it wouldn't be easy if I had to go to a wedding and Hans was attending-''

''Shh,'' he placed his finger to his lips, in a way that made Elsa laugh. ''Let's not talk about our exes. I think it's time we both move on from them, and find someone new''

''Oh?''

''yeah, just find someone who makes us happy.'' He looked at her, running his fingers down her cheek. ''Elsa, you make me happy''

Her eyes widened, raising an eyebrow. ''What are you implying?''

Jack didn't have a chance to respond, seeing as Flynn pulled them in while holding a half empty bottle of alcohol in his hand. She didn't say anything more about it; she simply drove her three roommates back home with a tired smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

''Suitcases, check. Laptop and camera, check. First Aid Kit, check.'' Elsa tapped her foot, impatiently; one hand on her hip and the other one on her chin. Staring around her room closely, she grinned, grabbing the brightly colored bag resting on her computer desk. ''Ah, yes! Makeup bag, check''

She took a deep breath, staring around one last time before breathing out in relief. After all, if she wanted to reach Anna before noon, she needed to get everything organized and ready to get in the car. She just couldn't wait to see her sister again and spend thanksgiving together like they'd planned to for months now.

There was a knock on the door, and she grinned seeing Jack standing there with a backpack hung over his shoulder. Smiling back, he gradually walked in, wearing his usual blue sweater and jeans. ''Hey, Els. I just came to say goodbye before I leave''

''You're leaving already?'' she asked, walking closer to him.

He shrugged, folding his arms in a rather tired manner. ''What can I say? New York is a long drive''

''Are you sure you're going to be able to handle it?'' she chuckled, staring at him unsurely. ''I don't want you to fall asleep on the road. That'll be one less income''

''Oh, please, you know you care about me'' Jack wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to laugh. ''Besides, you're driving for some time too''

''Yes, but my sister's university is only two hours away'' she crossed her arms across her chest, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. ''You have to drive for many hours''

''Hey, I'll be alright. I'll just put on my Far Spektor CD, and that'll definitely keep me awake''

She didn't want to sound too concerned, even if he knew she was, so she simply tucked her lips up into a small smile. ''If you say so. Make sure to tell your mom and sister that I said happy thanksgiving''

''As long as you tell your sister I said the same'' she rose, and they both embraced each other, tightly. Smelling his familiar cologne, she took a deep breath before finally pulling away.

He stared down at her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. ''I'll see you soon, princess''

''Yeah, see you soon, Frost''

He smirked one last time before closing the door to her bedroom, and hearing his footsteps get farther and farther until she heard the front door to the apartment close shut.

Sighing, she grabbed her things, moving them all into the living room area. Flynn was sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on his lap, and staring at a game on the television. He wore a white t-shirt, along with some grey sweatpants and white socks. She felt a little guilt, watching him sit there all by himself, even if Jack, Hiccup and her had all offered to take him along with them.

The twenty three year old had refused, mumbling something about ''going out'' and ''seeing what's on TV''. He smirked seeing her, wearing some blue jeans and celeste blouse, along with her black coat. ''Ready to go?''

''For sure'' she bit her lower lip, excitedly and sat next to him. Pulling him into a hug, she patted his back softly. ''Try not to burn the apartment down''

''Oh, please, have a little more confidence in me, Elsa. I'm a very responsible guy'' that's when some yelling came from the TV, followed by the sight of a cheering of some hockey players, to which Flynn 'booed' and threw popcorn at.

She rolled her eyes, playfully, lightly punching his arm. ''Right, responsible''

''Alright, well I'm leaving'' She heard Hiccup say, as he walked into the living room with his suitcase in hand. He wore a simple green sweater, jeans and brown shoes, along with an anxious look on his face.

Giving her a quick hug, and doing his usual handshake with Flynn, the dark haired guy rapidly headed towards the door.

Flynn and Elsa turned to each other, raising an eyebrow. ''Why so soon?''

''My flight is leaving in about an hour, and I want to make sure to get there on time'' Hiccup stared down at the watch wrapped around his wrist. ''don't wanna have to wait for another flight like I had to last year''

Waving one last time, he turned on his heel and he was gone.

Now, it was Elsa's turn, to which she grabbed her things and begun to walk towards the door. Turning back one last time, she frowned looking at Flynn. ''Are you sure you don't want to come with me? You could just ride with me, and you can meet my si-''

''Go,'' he said sternly, not even glancing her way.

She took a deep breath, before calling out one last goodbye and closing the door to the apartment.

As she got into the elevator and begun going down to the first floor, Elsa smiled to herself just thinking about seeing Anna again, even a small of her suddenly missed her roommates'' presence at that very moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hiccup Haddock loved his family, but at times they were somewhat strange.

Don't get him wrong, he was not one to talk with all the science equipment and books he'd accumulated throughout the years in his childhood home, but yet he felt as if his family always ended up doing something even weirder. This year, apparently his family had decided to go with a Viking themed thanksgiving dinner, to which they hadn't decided to mention until he had literally been picked up from the airport. It's not like he would've turned back around if he had known about the idea earlier (because, dear heavens, you cannot turn your back on family), but a warning would've been nice; at least then he wouldn't feel so strange about the whole thing.

''What's the problem, my boy?'' Hiccup's father, asked as he made a turn to the left with the steering wheel. '' Our ancestors were Vikings! It's time we accept where we come from''

''Yeah, but dad, it's just a little weird'' Hiccup sighed, scratching the back of his neck. ''I mean I don't even think people have themes for thanksgiving''

''Oh nonsense!'' his mother cried out, pushing her auburn hair away from her face. ''We'll have to be the first then! It's going to be great, Harry, I just know it!''

''Mom,'' Hiccup chuckled, leaning over towards the passenger and driver seats. ''You know I don't like people using my real name''

''Well, that's what we named you, sweetheart. You're Harry Haddock the third''

''I guess it could've been worse,'' Hiccup mumbled, brushing his fingers through his hair. ''I guess if you really want to go through with the whole Viking thanksgiving, I'll be glad to do it''

''That's the spirit, Hiccup!'' his father called out with a grin. Stopping at a red light, the man turned to look at his son. That's when Hiccup really took the time to examine him. His fierce red hair that had once reached down passed his massive shoulders was now cut a few inches shorter and now his long beard seemed to be the longer one now. His green eyes were just as alive as they had a few months ago when he'd last seem him, and Hiccup could tell that under the large coat the man was currently wearing, he still remained the muscular navy man he'd been all those years before.

''We've really missed you'' he said, which slightly stunned him.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, trying to contain the grand smile appearing on his lips. ''Really?''

''Well, of course. You kids are all grown up now! We thought we'd be happy once it was just the two of us again, but after the years pass, you learn to miss the little things'' his mother spoke, running her fingers down his cheek. Her dark hair had grown all the way down to her waist, and he could see the slight wrinkles forming near her blue eyes. She still managed to look youthful however, and her spirit hadn't changed at all.

Hiccup took a deep breath, as his old childhood home came into view, and grinned. ''I've missed you guys too''

After gather his suitcase, the three of them walked towards the front door of the medium sized house; his mother's arms wrapped around him and his father's hand on both their shoulders. That's when the door flung open, and he felt a sudden rush of joy as he saw his half-sister, Megara standing there with a smirk to her face. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she wore a gray cardigan over a knee length lavender dress. ''What? Aren't you going to hug your favorite sister?'' he joked.

Placing down his suitcase on the familiar wooden floor, he embraced her tightly. ''You know you're my only sister,'' he said, like he had so many times before.

Pulling away, he slightly kneeled down, placing his hand on her grown bump. ''How's little Elliot?''

''Oh you know, kicking my organs around, making his mommy have morning sickness'' Megara smiled, running her fingers down her belly. ''He's great. Just two more months to go''

''Hic, hey buddy!'' he heard his brother- in- law, Hercules, call out from the kitchen, walking towards him. His real name wasn't Hercules, it was Adam, but due to the fact that he was a weight lifter, everyone had grown accustomed to the nickname. ''Nice to see you again''

The ginger grabbed ahold of him, lightly messing up his hair.

Hiccup chuckled, playfully pushing him away. ''Hey, there Herc. Ready to be father?''

''Not at all,'' Hercules said, placing an around Megara's waist. ''But then again I didn't think I'd ever be ready to be a husband either''

''We can all catch up in the dinner table,'' his mother said, pushing them all slightly towards the kitchen. ''You are all probably starving''

Hercules and Hiccup nodded their heads, while Megara simply laughed. As they all sat around the dinner table, except for his mother who was off to make them dinner, Hiccup managed to catch the sudden glim in his father's eyes.

''So, my boy. I recall your mother telling me about you dating a girl named Heather''

Hiccup growled. ''Dad-''

''Now, Hiccup, I don't think I've ever given you the talk before, but I think it's time that you-''

''I'm twenty two years old,'' he said, shaking his hands. ''You're six years too late''

''So you're over Astrid?'' Megara asked, with a sly grin on her face. ''I mean you've been head over heels in love with her since when? Freshman year in college?''

''Oh yeah. Didn't you mention Heather was Astrid's cousin?'' her mother asked, pointing the spatula at him.

Hiccup sighed, leaning his elbows against the table. ''Listen, there's no point in getting Astrid's attention. S-She's not interested!''

''So you go for her cousin?'' Hercules asked, with an observational look to his face. ''I see where you're going with this, brother''

''No, it's not like that!'' he huffed. ''Heather's nice and she's great to talk to. Astrid's demanding and too invested into her work''

''I thought that's what you loved about her,'' His sister spoke, raising an eyebrow. ''you said she wasn't like other girls''

''And she isn't, Meg, which is a good thing'' Hiccup took a deep breath. ''But let's be realistic here. She doesn't for men like…me. And with Heather, I don't like her as much as I like Astrid, but it's an easy flow. She's easy to talk to, and we have a lot of fun together''

''Sounds like a friend to me'' Hercules sang, to which the rest of his family nodded.

Hiccup only blinked. ''you guys are all crazy''

''Listen Hic, I love you, I really do. And that's why I'm going to tell you that you shouldn't give up on that Astrid girl so easily. I mean I thought I'd never fall in love again after what Robert did to me-''

The name made Hiccup's fists tighten.

''But I did, and look at me now. I'm happy with a wonderful husband and a baby boy on the way.''

Megara smiled, sending him a wink. ''Don't give up, little brother''

Hiccup thought for a moment, thinking back to image of a laughing Astrid he had burned into his mind. From the moment he'd first seen her, out on the soccer field doing her duty as the team captain, he knew he'd fallen in a trance with her. He didn't know how to describe it, but it was like a type of enchantment had been placed on him, and he suddenly felt the urge to want to get to know her better. He couldn't had been more glad than when he found out they'd be working together, and it seemed like that hopeful side of him had never really left.

Heather was great and all, but it was obvious who his heart called out for.

''Yeah, I guess you're right''

''twenty bucks that we'll end up meeting her next thanksgiving'' Hercules whispered to Megara, just loud enough for him to hear.

Hiccup growled again, watching his sister's mouth come up into a smirk. ''thirty that we'll meet her before summer arrives next year''

''Deal,'' the two twenty six year olds shook hands, much to Hiccup's displeasure.

It sure would be a memorable thanksgiving this year.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack was exhausted, but never had he felt more alive than the moment he was greeted with his mother's warm arms. Letting go off his suitcase and wrapping his arms tightly around her, he felt a small grin on his face as he smelled her familiar perfume.

It was nothing more than a calm, mature smell that he'd smelled on her for as long as he could remember, but it smelled like home. Something he'd been missing for the longest time.

''Jackson'' he heard her say, as they pulled away. She cupped his face with her hands, and staring back at him were the blue eyes he'd inherited from her. ''sweetheart, I've missed you''

''I missed you too, mom'' he spoke, his voice nearly cracking. Grabbing his suitcase and making his way into his dimly lit house, he chuckled at the sight of his sister sleeping on the couch with a blanket over her. She hadn't changed all that much, with her dark hair just a bit longer and the same small snores escaping from her mouth.

He walked to her, placing a kiss on her forehead and slightly ruffling her hair. She didn't stir; instead, she remained the same without even waking up.

''She's been waiting up for you for a while'' his mother spoke softly, locking the front door. She walked to the kitchen, waving for him to come join her. ''But you know how Ellie gets when she's tired. I swear nothing can wake that girl up''

''Yeah'' Jack smirked, taking a seat and leaning against the dining table. His mother poured tea into two mugs, something she'd usually do when he'd come to visit, seeing as he'd always loved how she made it. ''Poor Ellie. She's going to flip when she wakes up and finds out I've been here for some time''

His mother, pushing her caramel hair away from her face, only huffed. ''Oh, please, I'm surprised she keeps insisting on waiting for you. She always falls asleep before you even arrive''

She handed him the mug, to which he thanked her for. Sitting next to him, the tired woman let out a deep breath. ''So, how was your trip, sweetie?''

Jack took a sip of his tea, moaning at the sweet taste of it. ''Pretty exhausting, I wasn't expecting to be so late but the traffic was too much today''

''Well, it is thanksgiving. How are Flynn and Hiccup?''

''They're good'' Jack smiled. ''Hiccup's off visiting his family and Flynn insisted on staying back in the apartment''

His mother frowned, her kind eyes filled with concern. ''What? Why didn't you invite him over? The boy can't be alone during thanksgiving''

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. ''We all tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. You know how Flynn sometimes gets around this time''

His mother nodded, holding up the mug to her lips. ''I cannot imagine it to be easy for him, but hopefully he'll find someone to spend it with. He doesn't deserve to be alone'' Her face suddenly lit up, and a small smile formed across her face. ''What about that new roommate of yours? Elsa was it?''

Jack seemed to choke on the tea, as his mother only observed him with a giggle. He'd told her about Elsa back when she'd first moved in, only brief things like her name and that she seemed like a sweet girl. His mother had been confused as to why a woman would be living with them, but after bitterly telling her what had occurred, she'd been more than accepting of it.

He hadn't expected her to bring her up just like that, and he really hadn't expected to choke on his drink.

''She's good, doing great. She actually went to visit her sister at her college, so…'' he shrugged, refusing to meet his mom's glare. ''Yup, she's just fine''

''Jackson, do you have a crush on her?'' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack shook his head, smirking slightly. ''What? No. We've become good friends, that's all. I mean, we both got closer after talking about Samantha and her ex, but there's nothing more''

''I just asked one question, don't get all flustered'' his mother said, to which Jack groaned. ''What does she look like? Is she pretty''

''Very'' he stated, pulling out his phone. Glimpsing through his gallery, he clicked on a picture of the two of them taken at Guy and Eep's wedding.

He stood there, with his suit and tie on and a wide smile on his lips. The sunset could be seen in the background; the beautiful orange and red colors filling the skies behind. His arm was wrapped around Elsa's waist, who was leaning against him, her hand on his chest. She looked just as gorgeous; with some lose strands falling from her hair and a glow to her.

He showed his mother the picture, to which she grinned. ''She's beautiful. I'd say even more than Samantha''

He sent her a playful glare, causing her to laugh. ''Jackson, you're not getting any younger. You're going to have to find someone else, eventually''

''Mom, you're 42, why do you insist on me getting married already?''

''hey, I want you to be happy. Marrying your father was the best thing that ever happened to me, even if we were very young. I know you'll find someone for you soon enough''

Jack only sighed, sipping more from his mug. His mother began to play with his hair, combing over it like she had since he was a small child. ''oh, lighten up, Jackson''

''Are Uncle North and the cousins coming over?'' Jack asked, desperate to change the topic.

His mother send him a said smile, shaking her head. ''Not this year, sweetie. You know how crazy his toy shop gets around this time''

Jackson frowned. He'd been looking forward to seeing his uncle and cousins, seeing as he'd practically grown up with them. He only sighed again, rising from his chair. ''Well, I'm tired, mom. Do you want me to carry Ellie up?''

''No, you go up and get some rest'' his mother placed a kiss on his forehead, embracing him again. ''Goodnight, Jackson''

''Yeah, goodnight, mom''

He made his way back to his old bedroom, and before he could even throw himself onto his bed, he was already asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

''Good morning, Elsa!'' Elsa heard her sister call out, as she gradually walked into the kitchen while tiredly rubbing her eyes. She let out a small yawn in response, stretching out her arms over her head and then pulling down her old t- shirt. Elsa smirked, however, as her eyes landed on Anna struggled to flip a pancake with her spatula. She had on her red tank top and green pajama shorts, with her strawberry hair still tied into two lose braids.

''Good morning, Anna. Do you need help?''

''What? No, of course not. I got this!'' Anna said, proudly tilting her head up high in a way that reminded Elsa of the way she had so many times when they had been younger. She flipped the pancake, only for some uncooked batter to fly out all over the place, including Anna's cheek.

Elsa chuckled, bopping her sister to the side with her hip as she grabbed ahold of the spatula and began to flip over the weirdly shaped pancake with ease.

She heard Anna huff, her arms folding across her chest and pouting her lips, playfully. ''You know, I'm supposed to cook for the guest''

''Except I'm not your guest, I'm your sister'' she replied, raising an eyebrow at her. ''And don't think I don't know that Aurora does all the cooking around here''

Anna's face suddenly got fluttered, as she rubbed the back of neck. ''Hey, sometimes I cook too!''

''Sandwiches don't count''

''Actually, I beg to differ. Sandwiches are a form of art'' Elsa laughed, shaking her head, as she placed the well-cooked pancake on a plate next to the stove.

Tiredly moving her head back and forth, Elsa sighed. ''Man, that movie marathon last night got me really tired. You made me watch all eight Harry Potter movies. I don't even like Harry Potter''

''That's insane! You love Harry Potter, you've seen all eight movies!''

They both giggled. ''Ah, you can never go wrong with a Parks and Rec reference''

''Or the office'' Anna beamed. ''don't forget the Office!''

That's when she heard a familiar song coming from Anna's room, and she rapidly handed the spatula back to Anna as she rushed in and grabbed her phone. Looking down at the caller, she answered the call within a second.

''Hey, Zel. How's the trip going?''

''Actually, I just came back. I thought maybe I'd spend thanksgiving over at your place, but I figured you're already at Anna's apartment, huh?''

''Yeah, sorry'' Elsa walked out, mouthing to a confused Anna who was calling. ''You should drive over here. The three of us can have thanksgiving dinner together''

''I don't think so, Els, I think I'll just stay over at my apartment. I'm beyond exhausted from the flight'' Elsa could tell from the weariness in her best friend's voice.

She took a deep breath. ''Well, Flynn is over at our apartment if you want to go hang out with him for a little bit. He's spending thanksgiving alone''

''Why?''

''I'm not sure. We all invited him over to our houses, but he decided not to come'' Elsa's eyes widened, watching as Anna accidently caused the pan to set on fire. The redhead was freaking out, just watching as the flames became bigger. ''I have to go, Zel, Anna set a pan on fire''

And with that she hung up.

After finally having extinguished the fire, she turned to look at a nervously laughing Anna. ''now you see why I don't really cook much, hehe''

She simply shook her head, watching as her little sister sent her a cheeky smile.

She'd missed her.

* * *

''What are you doing here?'' asked Flynn, the moment he opened the door to his apartment.

Rapunzel walked in carelessly, a black coat over her blouse and jeans, and her black combat boots hitting the wooden floor. She turned her head to look at him, a small smile playing on her glossy lips. ''I came here to keep you company, you big dork''

''Why?'' Flynn closed the door shut. ''I mean not that I mind a hot girl like you being over and all, it's just… why are you here?''

Rapunzel walked over to the couch, and threw herself on it. ''Listen, I just got back from my trip and I don't want to be alone this thanksgiving, okay?''

''Well, Elsa's not here, she's over at her sister's''

''I know that'' the blonde rolled her eyes, as Flynn sat next to her. ''I thought you and I could hang out these couple of days, if you wanted''

''I do want'' Flynn spoke too rapidly, clearing his throat. ''I mean, if that's what you want, then yeah''

Rapunzel smirked, raising an eyebrow. ''What are you sitting here for? Pick out a movie and order some pizza''

''Yes, ma'am'' Flynn said, pulling out his cell phone.

He turned to look at her, and Rapunzel could feel her face grow heated at his glance. ''What is it, Rider?''

''Nothing, it's just'' he chuckled. ''I didn't think you'd talk to me again after our date. You never even said you enjoyed it''

''I don't always say things out loud, don't take it personal'' she flipped her hair over her shoulder. ''Now, start ordering the pizza, or I'm out of here''

''Yeah, yeah, coming, blondie'' he groaned, softly.

Flynn didn't want to say anything, but he sure was glad he wasn't alone any more.

**I just want to thank all of you who reviewed this story and say thank you so much, because honestly I've read each one of the reviews and it always makes my day to see them. Thank you for reading and for sending all those sweet comments! (: Also, I can't believe this story has reached over 200 follows, like that's insane. This is my first story that goes over 200, and I'm so thankful to have so many of you reading this.**

**Hopefully, I won't let you guys down. PLEASE REVIEW! XX love you! ~Lexi **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Flynn awoke to the smell of something cooking, and to say it didn't make his mouth water, was an understatement.

Clumsily making his way towards the kitchen while rubbing his tired eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Rapunzel standing near the stove. Her golden long hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and she looked to not be wearing any makeup. She wore an over sized, knitted blue sweater along with tight black pants and black converse that managed to show off her figure. She also wore Elsa's apron tightly around her, and Flynn instantly thought that the sight of it all was the most beautiful thing he had ever awoken to.

He watched from a few feet away, his eyes watching her every movement. He pretended he couldn't see how lively her eyes were as she softly hummed to herself, or how she tapped her foot while moving the food inside the pan. He also did his best not to think back to the night before, when they'd ended up watching a football game and she'd gotten angry. The way her nose crunched up adorably when she was yelling, and the way she tucked on her hair when she was anxious were all things that fascinated him.

Flynn didn't think he'd ever forget just how beautiful she was.

''Oh good you're awake'' he heard her say, instantly causing him to snap out of his trance and straighten out. She looked over at him, raising her eyebrow at him in confusion. ''Why are you smiling like that?''

''What are you-?'' realizing his lips were still tucked up, he cleared his throat and walked over to where she was. ''So, blondie, what are you cooking?''

''Corn'' she said, moving it along in the pan. ''I'm getting everything ready for our thanksgiving dinner tonight''

''Wait, really?'' Flynn scratched the back of his neck, trying to distract himself from the little distance between Rapunzel and himself as he took a large sniff. ''I thought we were just going to get some frozen dinner and call it a night''

Rapunzel snorted, turning the oven temperature down. ''It's thanksgiving, Flynn, not a Tuesday night. We are going to have corn, mashed potatoes, salad and turkey''

Flynn heard his stomach growl at that. ''That sounds amazing''

''Of course it does'' Rapunzel smiled, gently pushing him away. ''Now go eat your breakfast that I set on the kitchen table. It might be cold now, since you took forever to wake up, but you can just put it in the microwave.''

He walked over to the table, grinning at the sight of eggs and a cup of coffee there to greet him. Sitting on the chair, he instantly began to dig in, but not before turning to look at the blonde beauty. ''Thanks, Rapunzel. I really appreciate this''

''What, breakfast? I'm staying over it's the least I can do'' she said, waving him off.

''I mean everything'' his eyes instantly fell down to the table, taking a sip of the coffee. ''I've never had an actual thanksgiving dinner before''

Rapunzel instantly turned, and he could feel her eyes burning through him. She didn't say anything more about it, however, only turning back to the stove. ''Get ready, we're going out, okay?''

He just nodded, and soon after let out a loud moan when he took his first bite of his eggs.

* * *

The Corona streets weren't as bombarded as they usually were with walking citizens, but the streets were still heavy with many walking around. The mid-day sun was nowhere to be found, hidden well behind a fair number of grayened skies, and the fresh, cold breeze was not to be missed.

Rapunzel walked by his side, a large black coat draped over and her hands tucked neatly into the pockets.

Flynn did the same, staring around and watching his visible breath in the air whenever he exhaled. Turning to look at the beaming blonde, he cracked a side grin.

''So, blondie, you gonna tell me where we're going?''

Rapunzel continued to stare ahead, before turning to look at him with a small grin. ''You'll see, just a few more minutes''

''You're not going to murder me, right?''

She snorted at that. ''Please, if I were to murder you, I'd take you out to a forest or something, not somewhere in the city''

''Ah, unless you want me to be found'' his arm gently brushed against hers. ''And that way you can get your recognition as a serial killer''

''You got me'' she spoke, her blonde hair being slightly lifted by the strong air. ''I'm planning on becoming the very first model by day and serial killer by night''

''Can you at least come up with a good name for yourself? Something along the lines of Runway Killer''

''Runway killer? Now, I won't feel so bad about murdering you''

Flynn chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. ''Will you look at that, she can joke around''

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, staring at him in amusement. ''Did I ever give the impression that I never do?''

''Well it's not that'' Flynn took a deep breath, almost bumping into a passing woman in the sidewalk. ''It's just, you always acted cold in some sort of way''

The blonde blinked rapidly for a few seconds, and he noticed the small frown beginning to appear on her lips. He instantly wanted to take his words back, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. ''Well, believe it or not, I don't act the warmness to people I don't know all that well''

''No, yeah that makes sense'' he cleared his throat, trying his best to come up with anything to change the subject. ''So, are we almost there yet?''

''Yup, right here'' she said, nodding her head towards a large, crumbled like building. The words _Soup Kitchen Community Center _were painted largely at the top, and from what he could see through the slightly tinted windows, there were many there.

Flynn was surprised to say the least, watching as a raggedy old man walked in while shivering. ''A soup kitchen?''

''Yup,'' Rapunzel grinned, this time the brightest he had ever seen. ''We're going to volunteer for a little bit today. I thought maybe you'd enjoy helping out''

Flynn nodded, almost too much. It'd been a while since he'd volunteered in a soup kitchen, and even longer since he'd eaten from one himself. Just thinking back as to why he hadn't thought of it during this time made him feel guilty, seeing as it was a great opportunity to do something good for someone else.

Walking in, he was surprised to see how large the number of people were. Some were older men just eating out of their plates in silence, others were young adults who ate as if they hadn't eaten in years, and others were just small families. Flynn felt his heart ache, seeing a poorly dressed mother holding her son in her lap and feeding him.

He always wondered what that was like, since he'd always been alone whenever he had come to receive a meal.

''Flynn, are you okay?'' He heard Rapunzel ask from beside him, grabbing ahold of his arm.

He nodded, eyes still locked on the giggling boy who stared up at his mother. ''Yeah, just fine''

''Rapunzel!'' A woman shouted, causing both their heads to turn. A girl, around their age came rushing towards them, and Flynn couldn't deny how beautiful she was. She had a slender and sculpted body noticeable under a lime green sweater and white skinny jeans. She was dark skinned, with light browns eyes and waves of dark curls placed up in a ponytail.

If it wasn't for Rapunzel's presence next to him, he would've almost immediately introduced himself.

''Tiana!'' Rapunzel beamed, embracing the girl tightly. They clearly seemed to be very friendly with each other, acting as if they'd been friends for years.

''Hey, girl. I was hoping to see you here today'' The girl by the name of Tiana looked up at him with a grin. ''Hello, I'm Tiana. Pleasure to meet you''

She extended her hand out at him, to which he accepted.

''Flynn Rider'' he smirked. ''It's very nice to meet you too''

''Is this your boyfriend, Zel?'' she asked, nudging the blonde softly in the arm. ''He's a looker''

Flynn, not knowing how to respond to that, simply looked up at the ceiling while attempting to hide his smile.

''No, he's actually Elsa's roommate'' Rapunzel laughed, much to his disappointment. ''I decided to bring him here to help out''

''Oh, did Elsa leave to go see Anna already?'' Tiana frowned as Rapunzel nodded. ''Darn, I was hoping to see her here too''

''This place looks pretty full tonight'' he spoke, watching the long line of people lined up to get their food.

Tiana nodded, sighing deeply. ''Unfortunately, yes, but it feels good knowing we're doing something for them today''

''So what do you want us to do?'' Rapunzel asked, turning to look over at the volunteers serving. ''We're up for anything, Tia''

The woman laughed, but not before turning over to look at the man that had called her from the kitchen. In his hand he held an empty casserole, his amber eyes glimpsing between it and Tiana in what seemed to be worry. Tiana nodded, turning to look back at Flynn. ''That's my husband, Naveen''

She snorted turning now to look at Rapunzel. ''I left him, Louis and Lottie back there. I better go help, but you can go help the others serve if you'd like''

Before Flynn could say anything else, Rapunzel had already grabbed his wrist and began dragging him towards where the volunteers were. Both of them being placed to serve mashed potatoes, to which Flynn was relieved.

''So you come to volunteer here a lot?'' he asked, waiting for another person to come along.

Rapunzel nodded, smiling slightly to herself. ''I try to, at least when I'm not working. You have to do something for someone else to remind yourself you're human, you know?''

Flynn nodded, never having heard such a truthful statement.

Placing down a chunk of mashed potatoes on a plate, his eyes widened at the sight of a thirteen year old boy holding it. Cracking a small grin, Flynn spoke. ''It gets better, you know''

The red haired boy nodded, timidly. ''I'm hoping it will'' And with that, moved on with the line.

It wasn't until after a few hours of helping out, as the skies began to darkened did Flynn really appreciate what he had. Chewing on the food Rapunzel had made earlier in the day while glancing around his mostly vacant apartment, he was beginning to realize just how much he had compared to when he had nothing.

Rapunzel seemed to notice, staring at him in confusion from across the table. ''What's up with you?''

''Huh?'' Flynn smiled, placing his fork down. ''Nothing, just taking this all in, that's all''

''You really enjoyed going to the soup kitchen, didn't you?'' seeing him shake his head, she smiled. ''I thought you would.''

Flynn hesitated, before finally convincing himself to speak up. ''Can I tell you something that only Jack and Hiccup knows?''

The blonde nodded, swallowing a piece of turkey. ''Yes, of course''

''I don't know who my parents are, for as long as I can remember I've been in an orphanage. You know, until I ran away when I was eleven'' he continued to stare down. ''I guess I don't like to admit it much, but that's one of the reasons I've always wanted to spend holidays alone. Jack and his family have taken me in for years now, but Jack and Hiccup have their own families. I just like to think what it would be like, to have my own''

Rapunzel didn't say anything, to which he took as a sign to keep talking.

''What I'm trying to say is thank you, for being coming here and spending time with me, even if it wasn't exactly because of me. You made me remember what it was like to be a homeless thirteen year old thief again, who's only meals used to come from the soup kitchen. I'm realizing how much I've done with myself''

He tilted his head up, to find her round emerald eyes glistening in tears. ''And it's all because of you''

''Wow,'' she giggled, but through it he could see a tear escape her eyes. ''Flynn, I didn't know''

He shrugged his shoulders, finishing the last of his dinner. ''it's not something I tell people as a conversation starter''

She gently laughed, tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. ''I guess It's only fair that I tell you a secret of mine that no one knows about except for a handful of people''

''What, you have magical hair that lights up?''

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, to which he chuckled. ''Ha-ha, very funny. This is something that I don't really like to think about much, and to say I'm trying to forget is an understatement''

Rapunzel took a deep breath.

''When I was about a month old, a woman broke into my parents' house and kidnapped me''

Already Flynn was feeling bad for even thinking he had it bad.

''She was an older lady, with gray streaks in her black hair, and she had these evil smiles she would always give me'' she shuttered in her seat. ''She made me call her mother Gothel. She kidnapped me because she couldn't have kids, and she wanted to feel young again. She wasn't all that bad, but whenever I did something wrong, I'd always be punished''

The way Rapunzel said punished, only seemed to make Flynn's blood boil.

''She would bring me paint from the store, and painting was the only thing that kept me sane, since she never let me leave the house. I was about ten, though, when some older boy broke into the house while mother Gothel was gone. He said he recognized me from some poster they had put up in some store, and he told me the truth''

Something in Flynn's mind clicked, as what she was saying sounded far too familiar to be just a story.

''My real parents, Thomas and Primrose, were still looking for me after so many years. Imagine how shocked I was''

Flynn was listening, but at the same time, he knew he was trying to do something else.

''He was the one who helped me get out of the house and called the cops. Right when the cops arrived, he ran off before I could even thank him. I swear, he was the first guy I'd fallen for, even if I was only ten''

He could see it now, a dark haired boy hearing the sirens approaching and leaving behind a puppy eyed blonde girl.

Flynn nervously ran his fingers through his hair, legs shaking up and down. ''Did his name happen to be Eugene by chance?''

Judging by Rapunzel's widened eyes, he knew he had been right. ''Yeah, how'd you know?''

''This is going to sound crazy, but'' he looked over at her, and now he could see it. Her large green eyes, her golden hair and rosy cheeks; how he hadn't remembered before, was beyond him. ''I'm Eugene''

* * *

''Hey, Jack!'' Elsa spoke, waving at her laptop's camera.

Jack, being slightly blurry, waved back with a smile. His snow white hair was messy, and she could see he was wearing his blue hoodie thanks to his lamp light. Next to him stood a young girl with dark brown hair and caramel eyes, but the same cheeky smile Jack wore. She looked around fifteen, with slight freckles across her nose and her head resting on Jack's shoulder.

''Hey, Els. This is my sister, Ellie''

Ellie waved too, with an even wider smile. ''Hi, Elsa! Jack was right, you're really pretty!''

She laughed, watching as Jack flicked her lightly on the cheek. ''Hi, Ellie! What a coincidence, he's always going on about how beautiful his sister is''

''Really?'' she poked Jack's arm, much to his annoyance. ''Aw, you do love me''

''Oh please. I had to make you sound better than you really are''

''Ouch. Did you hear that, Elsa? Is he just ask mean to you?''

Elsa laughed, but before she could answer, Anna walked in with a bag of chips in her hand. Throwing herself next to her on the bed, the red-haired girl looked into the camera and squealed at the sight of Jack and Ellie.

''Oh my gosh, Elsa! You didn't tell me you were skyping your boyfriend!''

''Wait, what?'' Elsa shook her head, and she could hear Ellie's taunting from the other side, followed by Jack denying anything.

Leaning closer to the camera, Anna grinned innocently. ''Hi, I'm Anna, Elsa's sister. You must be the cute jack she's always talking about''

If it wasn't for the camera being on, Elsa would've strangled her sister at that very moment.

Ellie gasped, turning to look at a reddened Jack. ''Did you hear that? She thinks you're cute! Start dating her already!''

''yes, yes, do!'' Anna looked over at the girl. ''Are you Jack's sister?''

The girl nodded. ''Yeah, I'm Ellie''

''Well, Ellie, I think you and I are going to become the best of friends!''

Elsa smacked her forehead, trying to hide her already growing embarrassment.

So much for normal skype call.

**Hey, guys! Just wanted to say thank you for 200 reviews! Whoop! You guys are amazing, thank you for reading this honestly! Now let's end this with a little review and slay!**

**KenzoFan: haha, thanks girl! It means a lot! And yes, I have a lot planned for when everyone comes back after thanksgiving! It'll be soon, I promise! (:**

**Last Future of Embryo: thank you so much for reading this, you're incredible! I'm sorry, I don't know anyone but let me ask everyone here to see if they do c:**

**HEY GUYS Last Future of Embryo IS LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! PLEASE, IF YOU KNOW ANYONE, HELP HER OUT! THANK YOU!**

**Shteven27: same, I'm legit Parks and Rec and the office trash cx**

**honey12: hope I cleared it up this chapter ;)**

**Momobear1: thank you so much! You're the sweetest xx**

**Jelsa4ever: AND I LOVE YOU**

**Slytherin's Malfoy: aw, thank you so much! And I love your name btw, even if I am a hufflepuff :p**

**The Pretender 3: I don't have a younger sister, so I like to imagine what it would be like to have one ): haha, it's all good. Actually, I wanted to use thanksgiving as a way to develop Flynn and Rapunzel's relationship because I feel like you don't get to see as much of their growth, and like I've always wanted to play with other couples along the storyline. But you're right, I kind of do have a jelsa block –cries-. Hopefully, I'll be able to do better!**

**Momobear1: thank you, sweetheart!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you and love you! ~Lexi **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. I haven't had internet in like over a month and a half, and it was kind of hard finding where this was going, but it's all done. Yaaayy! I hope you guys like it, and I promise next chapter will be longer and full of jelsa ;)**

Chapter 17

Elsa couldn't wait to arrive to her apartment and see her roommates once again.

Having been stuck in traffic for two extra hours, not the mention having to carry her suitcases all the way to the apartment building was quite stressful, but the thought of going back to some of her favorite people made it all worth it. After all, it was always so hard having to leave Anna behind, no matter how many times she'd done it, and knowing she'd be back with her friends helped heal the ache.

''Elsa!'' she heard a voice shout the moment she walked through the door with her suitcases in her hands. Dropping them almost immediately, she was met with Jack's firm arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he picked her up from the ground and spun her. She giggled, tightening her grip around his neck until he'd placed her back down. Raising an eyebrow, she smirked. ''Miss me, Frost?''

''You? Of course not, I thought you were Hiccup''

''Is that why you called out my name?''

He chuckled, staring down at her in amusement. ''Caught in my own lie. What can I say, you make a liar out of me''

Elsa snorted, folding her arms across her chest. ''Are you sure it's not just you entirely?''

''Don't be ridiculous'' he grabbed ahold of her suitcases, beginning to carry them off into her bedroom before she could even protest. She'd noted just how empty the house felt, with no sign of Flynn nor Hiccup around. ''I've been alone for about three hours now. I don't know where Flynn is and Hiccup should arrive any second now, but I was hoping you'd get here first''

''Is that so?'' she raised an eyebrow, feeling the comfort of her bed under her as she sat on the edge of it. Jack placed the suitcases close to her closet, before sitting next to her. She could see the bags under his eyes, probably due to all the driving. ''And why is that?''

''Well, don't tell the guys, but you're a lot funner to hang out with'' he grinned.

Elsa laughed, stretching her arms. ''Well, what do you want to do then?''

''Honestly,'' he ran his fingers through his messy snow white hair, a cheeky smile on his lips. ''I want to take a long nap''

''Dork!'' she slapped his arm, and he let out a low _ouch_. ''Why didn't you take one when you were alone?''

''I wanted to see you the moment you walked in. Is that so bad?''

''It is when you've been driving for hours'' she yawned, tucking her head into a pillow. It was so soft, calling her name, desperate to be used. Elsa could just feel the tiredness begin to hit her gradually. ''Right now, a nap sounds so good''

Jack nodded, and the second after his head had hit the pillow, he was already out. Elsa had dreamt she was back at her parents' mansion with Anna, and they were having the usual snow fights they would when they were younger, except she had ice powers. They'd ended up building a snowman, named him Olaf, and she'd brought him to life before their very eyes. That's when she felt like she was suddenly shaking, and slowly, she'd blinked her way back into reality.

The first face she was an amused Hiccup's, staring down at her with a small smirk. That's when she saw why he was smirking, as her legs had somehow gotten tangled into Jack's and his arm had made its way around her waist. Jack still slept, however, his eyes closed shut and only the sound of his heavy breathing.

Elsa huffed, sitting up, and grabbing ahold of her head the second the headache began. ''Hiccup, hey. What happened?''

''I got here, yelled to see where everyone was and found you two cuddled up on your bed'' Feeling her glare, his hands immediately shot up. ''No judgement, although a little heads up would've been nice''

''We must've been really tired from the drive'' she grunted, rubbing her eyes. ''Sorry we missed you''

''don't worry about it. Where's Flynn by the way?''

''He's still not back?'' Elsa raised an eyebrow, rising from the bed. ''Jack just said he didn't know where he'd gone to''

''That's weird. It's almost five in the afternoon'' Hiccup thought for a second, pulling out his phone. ''I guess I'll just call him''

It was cut short, however, when they heard the front door open followed by giggles. Hiccup and Elsa both turned to look at each other, before walking into the living room to find Flynn and Rapunzel laughing on the couch together.

Their faces twisted in surprise, at the sight of them. ''Hey, guys!'' Flynn rose up, pulling them each into a short hug. ''I completely forgot you guys were coming back today. That's crazy isn't it? Man, life is crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy-''

''Zip it'' Elsa warned, to which he shut up. She turned to look at Rapunzel, who only stared away at the distance. ''Zel, what are you doing here?''

''Oh, Elsa, hey there'' she flashed her perfect smile, following Flynn's actions. ''I just came to see that your roommate was dropped off safely. I'll talk to you later, okay?''

Elsa didn't even have a chance to respond, because Rapunzel was out the door at the blink of an eye. Now, all attention was on Flynn, who seemed far too anxious all of a sudden. ''Well, I better get going to my room-''

Hiccup and Elsa exchanged glances, throwing him on the couch much to his opposition. ''Why were you and Rapunzel together?''

''We were just hanging out'' the twenty three year old argued back. ''Plus, Elsa told blondie herself to come hang out with me''

''Yeah, but that-'' Elsa shook her head. ''-that was something more than just hanging out''

''guys-''

''Spill''

Flynn chuckled, throwing his head back and growling. ''It's complicated, okay?''

''We have time'' Hiccup said, as both he and Elsa sat on the couch with their arms crossed. Flynn took a deep breath, finally giving up. ''Fine, you really want to know?''

Both nodded their heads.

''Well, it happened on thanksgiving day Rapunzel and I were having dinner, and she started telling me about how she'd gotten kidnapped when she was a baby and was raised by some horrible lady. Then she started talking about the boy who rescued her''

''Eugene'' Elsa mumbled, much to Hiccup's confusion.

Flynn chuckled, his eyes gazing down to the floor. ''I changed my name the second I turned eighteen. Eugene Fitzherbert was always such a stupid name''

''Wait, so you're saying-'' Hiccup rose from the couch, his entire face twisted in confusion. ''You're the boy who saved Rapunzel?''

''Crazy isn't it?''

''I can't believe it'' Elsa could feel her head spinning. ''you're Zel's first love''

''yeah, I guess so''

''So are you-?'' Hiccup rose an eyebrow, ''-Like dating now, or something?''

''No, no, nothing like that'' However, it was clear by Flynn's flustered face that something was happening. ''After she found out, we just talked all night''

Flynn tilted his chin up, a broad smile evading his lips. ''She didn't treat me like she usually did, you know, she treated me like she would a close friend. We told each other everything about our past, our hobbies, our dreams, and we didn't stop even when the morning sun was hitting us.''

There was a slight pause. ''With Rapunzel, I'm able to feel genuinely happy again''

Elsa could help but just stare at him. Flynn had always been a rather egoistic, careless guy who usually only thought of having fun, but this was almost like a different guy completely.

His grin wasn't full of mischief or cockiness; for once, it really did seem sincere.

''But never mind that'' Flynn chuckled, dismissing it all with his hand. ''I don't expect for blondie and I to ever talk like that again. No need to worry about me stealing your little friend, Elsa''

''Flynn-'' Hiccup try to speak up. She could see by the way his eyes had widen just how surprised he was as well.

The large man yawned. ''I'm pretty tired, I think I'll just go take a nap'' he winked their way, but it was obvious he wasn't all that into it. ''Catch you later''

All they could do was watch as he walked away, and the small sound of a door slamming. Elsa sighed deeply, as Hiccup hid his face into his hands. They stayed like that for a while, until finally the silence was broken.

''I think he's serious about her'' Hiccup huffed. ''He hasn't been serious about anyone since high school''

''I don't know how to feel. I mean it's amazing to think Flynn saved Rapunzel all those years ago, but I'm not sure what's going to happen now'' Elsa bit her lower lip. ''I guess I'll just have to talk to Rapunzel about it''

''We just got back, and we've returned to this''

''I know. I'm just as confused'

A weary looking Jack came walking towards them, his hair pocking out in all places as he stretched his arms wide. Sitting between Elsa and Hiccup, he rubbed his eyes. ''Hey, guys. What'd I miss?''


	18. Chapter 18

The silence was overbearing, murderous even.

Elsa sat there, both hands gripping onto her warm coffee mug, and her eyes narrowed directly to the woman in front of her.

Rapunzel was doing anything but staring back, her emerald green eyes wondering around the small café, her lips meeting her mug too many times as she sat there without a care in the world. Elsa knew that was her best friend's way of avoiding any awkward conversation, but after twenty minutes of nothing but the sound of surrounding chatter, she'd had enough.

''Zel, you know why I asked you to grab coffee this morning'' she started.

The blonde looked at her for a second, before turning away. ''You want to talk about your thanksgiving trip. Nobody's stopping you, Elsa, I know it must've been so much-''

''Is something happening between you and Flynn?'' she cut her off.

Rapunzel took a sip of her coffee.

''Answer the question, Zel''

''I don't want to,'' Rapunzel huffed. ''I've never made you do anything you didn't want to''

''Yes, you have! You made me go on a date with Danny, you made me jump into a pit of fighting women during a Victoria's Secret sell because you wanted a polka-dot bra, you made me eat your sea food when you were dating Sebastian because you didn't want him to know you hate it-''

''Alright, I'll talk'' Elsa send her a small smile. ''Nothing really happened with Flynn. After I found out he saved me when I was little, I was surprised. I mean he was a boy I'd spend my whole life fantasizing about seeing again, and it turned out he'd been there all along''

It was true, Rapunzel hadn't dated anyone until she was eighteen, and that was only because she'd convinced herself that Eugene would return. After a while, however, her best friend was left to face reality that she'd probably never see him again, but even with all the men she'd dated, Elsa knew she'd never truly let go of the boy who had saved her.

''I treated him like crap, Elsa, like absolute crap'' she hid her face into her hands. ''Did you know he ran away from the orphanage when he was eleven because of how horrible they treated him? I mean, all I was doing was the same thing those people. He keeps telling me that it's okay, but it's not. How can it be okay?''

''Zel, if he's telling you it's okay, then it's okay'' Elsa grabbed her hand into hers. ''You don't have to beat yourself up, you weren't even being horrible, you were just messing around like you usually do''

''I know, but still'' Rapunzel sighed ''That thanksgiving night, all we did was sit on the couch and talk about everything. I told him things you don't even know''

Her best friend chuckled. ''For once, I don't have to be this top model too good for anyone else''

''So you like him?''

Elsa laughed at Rapunzel's flustered face. ''What? No, no way! We don't know each other that well''

''Alright, just asking'' Elsa took a sip of her coffee. ''But I think it's great that you were able to see the boy who saved you again. I can't imagine how surprising and unexpected it was for you. At least now you found someone who understands better''

''Yeah, I guess'' Rapunzel twisted a strand of hair, before pulling her into a large hug across the table. ''But don't worry, You'll always be my best friend, Elsa!''

''I know, Zel'' Smiling into her golden blonde hair, Elsa took a deep breath. ''I know''

* * *

''hey, guys, I'm home!'' Elsa tiredly called out, closing the door behind her while massaging her temples with her fingers. After a long day of teaching and an extra hour long staff meeting, she was more than ready to just relax with the guys and watch some television.

However, she was greeted with the sound of a nervous cough, and she turned to find Flynn, Jack, Hiccup sitting on the couch and a smiling Samantha sitting across from them. Elsa smiled back, awkwardly making her way towards her roommates. ''Hey, guys. Hi Samantha, what brings you around?''

''Hello, Elsa. Well, I was waiting for you to get back so I could tell you all'' Elsa sat on the arm of the couch, leaning slightly against Jack's side. ''I've actually come to ask for a favor''

''What's up?'' Hiccup asked, rubbing the back of his neck gawkily.

Samantha looked down at her black skirt, her neat bun moving along with her head and her hands playing with the sleeves of her blue blouse. ''Finley and I broke up''

''What?'' they all shouted in unity, eyes widened.

The beautiful woman giggled, but Elsa could notice how edgy it was. ''don't worry, we both agreed it was better to part ways''

''Did your betrayal finally catch up?'' Flynn snared, receiving an arm punch from Hiccup. Samantha chuckled. ''I guess you can say that. I did really hurt you, Jack''

''It happened, it's passed'' Jack muttered. Elsa frowned, noticing just how tense he looked. ''What's the favor?''

''Well, since it was Finley's apartment we were living in, and we broke up, it thought it was it would be a little strange if I stayed. I mean I stayed the night there yesterday, but now I've got nowhere to go''

''Call your parents, they'll take you in'' Jack said.

''Right, the parents who told me I disgusted them and to never come back after I broke up with you and started dating someone from the same gender''

''don't you have other friends somewhere?'' Flynn asked, clearly bored and uncaring of the conversation. ''don't you lesbians all stick together?''

''Really, I wouldn't be here if I had somewhere else to go. Please, just let me stay here long enough until I can afford to have my own apartment which should be no longer than a month'' Samantha pleaded, but judging from the boy's expressions (even Hiccup's, at that), they didn't seem too happy about the idea.

''I think-'' Elsa started.

She was rapidly cut off when Flynn covered her mouth with his hand. ''Shhh, Elsa, we know what you're going to say, but we really don't want to hear it''

Elsa tried to talk to him, but it only came out as muffled words.

''Not a word from you, missy''

''It's okay, Flynn, just let go of her'' Jack sighed, and the moment Flynn let go of her, he grabbed her arm and brought him near him. Staring down at her with his large blue eyes, she could see just how conflicted he was. ''Elsa, what do you think?''

''I think'' her eyes remained on his. ''I think you can't leave her when she needs you''

''But why?'' Flynn cried out like a small boy not getting what he wanted. ''She's only talking to us because she needs our help!''

''Still here'' Samantha stated with a timid smile.

''Listen,'' Elsa took a deep breath. ''Remember when I had just left Hans, and I came to this apartment for help? Well, why not help her when she needs it too?''

''She's right'' Hiccup murmured. ''It would be wrong of us to do that''

''I guess,'' Jack said.

Flynn finally groaned in defeat. ''Fine, you can stay with us. But past a month, you're getting kicked out!''

''Thank you so much!'' Samantha squealed, standing up and rushing towards Elsa. Pulling her into a tight embrace (why was everyone hugging her today?), she grinned widely. ''I promise I'll be a good roommate for this short while''

''Where are you staying anyway?'' Hiccup asked.

''I'll just take the couch, if it's okay'' Samantha giggled. ''I'll be right back; I'm going to grab my suitcases out of my car''

''I'll help'' Hiccup said, nudging Flynn with is elbow. The built man growled in annoyance. ''Fine, I'll go too''

''thanks, guys!'' and with that, the door to the apartment was closed shut. Elsa turned to look at Jack, who only shrugged. ''I know what you're thinking''

''And what's that?'' she asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

''That I'm horrible for considering to leave my ex-girlfriend out on the street'' Jack threw his head back. ''I don't even know why I'm acting like this. I mean, I got over it, but I always wanted that satisfaction that she'd come crawling back and I'd get back at her for everything she did. Am I a bad person?''

''What? Jack, you're not a bad person. She hurt you, you have every right to doubt letting her stay at your house, but the fact that you're letting her only shows how amazing you are'' she bumped her shoulder with his. ''It'll be fine; she'll be gone in a blink of an eye''

''Man, I hope so'' Jack gave her that charming smile. ''There's no room for another girl in here''

''What does that mean?'' she laughed.

''It means you're the only girl we really need''

''Well isn't that sweet?'' Elsa raised an eyebrow.

''it's the truth though'' Jack chuckled. ''Please never run away with your lesbian lover''

''No comment'' she grinned, standing and walking towards her bedroom. She could hear Jack's soft laughter. ''I mean it, Winters!''

* * *

There was a knock on her door.

Elsa, who'd been browsing through her Tumblr page, looked up towards the door. ''Come in''

''Hey, Elsa, sorry to bother you'' Samantha gradually stepped into the room, completely changed into a black tank top and pink pajama pants. ''I just wanted to thank you for convincing the guys to let me stay here for a little bit''

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she beamed. ''I know it's not the easiest having me around''

''don't worry about it, I know what it's like to have nowhere to go'' Elsa tucked hair behind her ear. ''It wouldn't be fair if you didn't get to stay''

''You know, you're almost as kind as you are beautiful'' Samantha giggled, her flawless features becoming even more apparent.

''Samantha, don't take this the wrong way, but how come you're so happy?''

''I don't know, really. I think that if I let myself be sad, I'll never get out of it'' Samantha narrowed her eyes away. ''I thought Finley was it for me, but I can't say I'm not surprised''

''What do you mean?''

''I hurt a lot of people to be with her, and this is a consequence of it'' Suddenly, the brunette bounced up a small smile appearing on her rosy lips. ''I'm sorry, I don't mean to start getting into all of this!''

''No, no, it's okay'' Elsa closed her laptop. ''Do you want to talk about it?''

''There's really nothing much to say'' Samantha smiled. ''But thanks, Elsa. I'm glad you're the girl for Jack''

But before Elsa could say anymore, the door to her bedroom was closed shut.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Having Samantha around wasn't the worst thing in the world, but it certainly wasn't the easiest.

You see, the four roommates had developed a certain routine each morning that consisted of Elsa making breakfast, Hiccup putting the coffee to brew, Jack setting up the plates, and Flynn getting the mail as well as picking up if anything was out of order. It wasn't the most convenient way of going along, and at times it had led to a little chaos, but it worked just fine for them.

Once Samantha moved in, however, things had gotten complicated.

Suddenly, Elsa didn't have to make breakfast anymore, and although it was somewhat pleasant at first, she'd grown to miss the early coffee talks with Hiccup before anyone else woke up. The twenty-two-year-old woman also had a habit of taking a long time in the shower, and when there's only one bathroom in the whole apartment, one doesn't have much time to waste in the morning (especially when Flynn has the bladder of a mouse and he can't pee because she's inside). Not to mention, Samantha liked to have everything extra clean and would always baby them at times, especially Jack.

Elsa noticed just how uncomfortable he was when she would wipe his face with a napkin or insists on not letting him anywhere near soda because he gets hyperactive. Sure, it was nice of her to be so involved, but that was the problem; she was too involved.

Nobody had said anything to her, however, and she could tell her roommates were becoming more restless about the situation.

''She's only been here three weeks and I already want to kill myself'' Flynn groaned, the moment they had stepped out of the apartment.

The four of them had decided to go to the movie theatre after a long week of work, and thankfully, Samantha had somewhere else to be. That is, not before going on a rant about what they should and shouldn't eat due to all the ingredients and chemicals and what not.

''Seriously, I'm not that surprised she hasn't found a roommate to take her in''

''She's something alright'' Hiccup mumbled. ''I don't want to be rude, but I liked it better when it was just us''

''It was definitely more fun'' Jack chirped in, bumping his shoulder against hers. ''But she's got nowhere else to go, so we can't kick her out''

''But she's annoying and she treats us all like little kids'' Flynn whined. ''Seriously, how can a nutritionist be that annoying?''

Stepping out of the elevator and walking out the lobby, Elsa sighed loudly. ''Flynn, complaining isn't going to make her disappear''

''Hey, I'm just saying what we're all thinking'' The twenty-three-year-old snickered. ''Or what? You're saying she's not getting on your nerves?''

''I'm not saying that, but she only has a week left with us, so we should be nicer'' Staring at each of the three guys, she crossed her arms. ''I'm sure you guys felt the same way when I moved in''

Hiccup shook his head, Jack chuckled and mumbled something under his breath, while Flynn simply shrugged his shoulders. The other two guys stared at him in confusion, to which he shrugged again. ''What? She took long showers too''

''It'll be okay, I promise'' she smiled. Walking down the busy and dark streets, she suddenly felt a hand on her arm and was surprised to find Jack grinning down at her. Looking at their two roommates only a few steps ahead, he spoke. ''Hey, you guys can walk ahead of us. I have to talk to Elsa about something''

''It better be worth paying the tickets, Frost, 'cuz you're it tonight'' Hiccup slapped the back of Flynn head before continuing to walk ahead.

Elsa felt her cheeks burning as she stared down at his hand still lingering on her arm. He took notice too, as he instantly pulled away with a cheeky smile. ''Sorry about that''

''you're good'' she locked eyes with him, a small grin playing on her lips. ''What's up?''

''So, I was wondering'' he started. ''I mean Christmas is right around the corner, and you'll probably go see your sister again-''

He snickered, and she could see just how flustered he was. ''Well, I'm not sure yet. Is there something you have planned?''

''Well, we've gotten pretty close, and you're such an incredible person, so I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you're willing to -'' his sentence was cut off at the sound of his ringtone going off, and Elsa was able to catch a glimpse of Samantha's name. He apologized again, before placing the phone to his ear.

''Yes, Sam?'' he said through gritted teeth, staring up at the dark sky. She could hear her muffled voice, and all she could think to do was look around, pretending to be distracted by something else.

Suddenly, Jack's expression softened as he stopped in his tracks. Elsa turned to look at him , trying to catch his eye to see what was happening, but instead he stared at the passing cars.

''Where are you?'' she heard him ask with too much concern and power in his voice. There was a pause. ''I'll be there in a few minutes, don't go anywhere''

He hung up, shoving his phone into his coat pocket and pulling out his wallet. Sending her a small grin, one that didn't convince her, he handed her a twenty-dollar bill. ''Hey, sorry I gotta leave like this, it's kind of an emergency''

With a loud whistle, he managed to get the attention of Flynn and Hiccup, who sprinted back in confusion. ''I have to go, but take care of her, okay?'' Jack warned them.

''Where are you going?'' Hiccup asked, examining him. Already walking away, Jack sighed. ''I've got something to take care of'' And with that, he's ran away.

Flynn and Hiccup simply turned on their heels, mumbling something about how ditching was mean, but all Elsa could do was watch how desperately Jack ran through the crowds of people.

_I wonder if he would've done that if it was me_, she thought to herself, inhaling deeply.

''You coming, Els?'' she heard Hiccup call out. Turning around with a grin, she rushed to her roommates' sides. ''Yeah. So whose buying popcorn?''

/

Elsa hadn't noticed just how much Jack and Samantha interacted until she suddenly began paying close attention.

She'd seen them around each other before, but not in the way she was now. Ever movement, every whisper, every touch; Elsa saw it, and it was driving her insane.

See, Elsa wasn't so stupid, that she wouldn't realize why she felt that way. It had taken her a few days after the movies incident and having asked Jack(''Don't worry about it'' he had said with a smile. ''Everything's okay now''), but she'd concluded that she was starting to see the newspaper editor in a different light.

Suddenly, when she was around him, her palms would sweat and every word he would say she'd hang onto. She almost felt like she was in middle school again, feeling flustered whenever he was around. Thankfully, nether the guys nor Samantha noticed, which brought a sense of relief; but even yet, it made it all more torturous to keep around.

After all, she didn't want to stand between Jack and Samantha if there was a chance for them making up.

''What is with you?'' she heard Rapunzel snap her fingers in front of her face, almost spilling her latté cup. ''You didn't hear a word I was saying, did you?''

''Oh, sorry, Zel'' she blushed, picking at her side braid. ''I've been doing that a lot''

''You know, you ask about what me and Eugene are up to and then you don't listen'' the blonde huffed, before examining her for a second. ''Wait a minute, you were thinking about a guy''

''No, I wasn't'' she rolled her eyes, but she could feel her heart beating faster. ''I've just been stressed with bills and stuff''

''Biggest bull I've ever heard in my life'' Rapunzel let out a loud squeal. ''Who is it? How did you meet? Is he cute? Don't tell me he's a new teacher who's right across the hall from you-''

''Wow, where is this coming from?'' Elsa laughed, drinking from her cup. ''No, I didn't meet anyone new''

She sighed. ''You met him already''

''Wait, what? Who is-'' Rapunzel stopped, her lips forming up into a smirk. ''Did you finally realize you've been in love with Jack this whole time?''

''In love? No'' Elsa grinned timidly. ''I just barely found out I like him''

''This is honestly the best news ever'' Rapunzel beamed, flipping her blonde hair away from her face and Straightening her back against the chair. ''I saw something there, but I didn't want to scare you away by asking about it. I'm just glad it's him''

''Why? Afraid it would be Flynn?''

Rapunzel stuck her tongue out at her, to which she laughed. ''No, it's because he's a good guy who really cares about you. I bet he figured out he liked you before you did''

Elsa could feel her heart sinking at the sudden memory of Samantha and Jack whispering to each other this morning. ''Yeah, I don't think anything's going to happen. If he's going to date anyone, it's going to be Samantha''

''What? Just because she's sharing an apartment with you for a little while, it means they're getting back together''

''Zel, I've seen them together recently, even more than usual. They're acting too suspicious to just be friends''

Rapunzel growled, throwing her head back. ''Elsa, babe, you're letting jealousy blind you form what's right infront of you! He likes you!''

''I don't think so!''

''I do! And isn't she into girls? Jack isn't a girl…I think''

''We'll just have to see, okay?'' she said, causing Rapunzel to groan. ''Who knows? Maybe by tomorrow he'll tell me they're dating again''

She could feel any sense of joy just slither away with her words.

/

''So, I was thinking'' Samantha walked into the living room, her eyes on the four of them who all sat on the couch. Everyone turned to look at her, Elsa turning her gaze towards Jack for a second. ''Wouldn't it be fun if we went out to eat? You know, Sunday dinner before the week starts again?''

Flynn jumped, watching the soccer player passing the ball. ''We're a little busy right now''

''Oh, come on! It'll be fun!'' Grabbing the remote from Hiccup's grasp, she was met with a bunch of grumbles. ''Jut go get dressed, it's on me tonight!''

''It better be'' Flynn murmured bitterly, walking towards his bedroom with Hiccup far behind. Jack just shook his head at his ex-girlfriend. ''What are you planning, Samantha?''

''What do you mean?'' she asked, a clear twinkle in her eyes. Elsa was suddenly stunned when the girl linked arms with her. ''I'm going to help Elsa chose her outfit. Jack, please wear something decent''

''No promises'' he mumbled under his breath. As he passed by, Elsa managed to grin slightly when he winked at her direction. ''Come on, Elsa'' Samantha exclaimed, opening the door to her bedroom ''Let's choose something that'll look great on you''

''Yeah, sure'' was all Elsa could think to say, closing the door behind her. Samantha immediately walked over to her closet, beginning to look through all her clothes. ''Maybe a cute dress will do. Well, it definitely has to be blue! It makes you look so stunning!''

''Thanks'' she looked around her own room, trying to find anything to focus on. ''So, why'd you decide to take us out to eat? I mean, not that I mind-''

''Well, actually, I wanted to surprise you guys by telling you I finally found a place to move into'' Samantha smiled as Elsa's eyes grew wide. ''A friend of mine offered me a room''

''That's amazing'' she watched as she pulled out a long navy blue dress, one that she hadn't worn for a while.

''This will look so good on you! Where did you get this?''

''My parents bought it for me when I turned twenty-one'' she mumbled, managing a small smile. Samantha didn't seem to notice, just staring at the dress. ''Your parents have wonderful taste'' Handing her the hanger, she sighed. ''Alright, I'll let you get ready. Make sure to look breathtaking'' she said with a wink, opening the door.

Elsa had noted she'd stood up without even thinking. ''Wait, Samantha, can I ask you something?''

''Of course!'' the dark-haired woman smiled.

''Are you and Jack getting back together''

There was audible silence, before it was broken by her loud laughter. ''Elsa, Jack and I are never getting back together. Even if I didn't like girls, we're both too different to be more than old friends''

''oh'' Elsa looked down. ''Well, what if he wants to?''

''Darling, has anyone ever told you you're too oblivious?'' Samantha smirked, before walking away.

All Elsa could do was stare ahead, her lips pressed together.

Oblivious over what?


End file.
